What We Are Sharing
by Min Zucker
Summary: Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka berdua seperti antipode dan berakhir saling tarik-menarik karena sisi yang berlawanan seperti hukum magnet. YoonKook! seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **YoonKook Fanfiction  
**_ _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

Bicara tentang masa sekolah menengah, Hyewa Academy memiliki kisah sederhana tentang dua orang siswanya yang berhubungan sangat baik. Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah seorang siswa tingkat kedua yang bisa disebut bengal, dan satunya lagi adalah siswa tingkat pertama yang selalu menjadi rata-rata atas. Mereka berdua seperti antipode dan berakhir saling tarik-menarik karena sisi yang berlawanan seperti hukum magnet. Beberapa siswa Hyewa menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih, beberapa juga menyebut mereka menjadi _relationship goals_ ; hanya saja mereka berdua tidak pernah mengakui satu sama lain sebagai kekasih mereka.

Hampir tiap pagi dua orang yang sangat akrab itu akan beriringan dari gerbang depan sampai di kelas 10–2 dengan tawa-tawa riang seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak. Jungkook berada di depan jika mereka tengah dalam mode berkejar-kejaran, berseru lucu dengan mata berbinar menatap ke arah Yoongi sesekali yang mengikuti di belakang. Yoongi terkadang menggendong dua tas di bahu sempitnya, juga beberapa kali terkekeh melihat tingkah adik tingkatnya tiap melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu di hadapannya. Bau bayi masih menguar dari Jungkook, kemudian akan terkalahkan bau maskulin yang dibawa oleh Yoongi.

Terkadang jika sedang beruntung, orang-orang bisa melihat mereka berlarian lalu Yoongi mempercepat larinya dan membawa Jungkook dalam rangkulan agar berhenti berlari. Kadang juga bisa Jungkook berada dalam gendongan Yoongi sambil menyembunyikan wajah pada lehernya seperti bayi koala yang menggemaskan. Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kakak–beradik namun akan berakhir menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih saat Yoongi menurunkan tubuh Jungkook di depan kelasnya dan mengacak surai coklat tua itu, ditambah senyuman memabukkan hingga mata Yoongi lenyap dimakan pipi yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Seperti pagi ini, Jungkook tengah meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci dengan langkah lebih dulu di depan Yoongi, didukung dengan giginya yang menggemaskan. Lalu Yoongi di belakangnya melangkah agak ogah-ogahan namun tetap memasang senyum dengan mata terus memperhatikan orang di depannya.

"Kau bisa jatuh," Yoongi berkomentar. Melihat Jungkook yang selalu mempunyai semangat pagi terkadang membuatnya iri karena ia sering merasa malas saat pagi datang, berpikir ingin tetap tinggal di hari kemarin dengan _mood_ yang sama. Kadang Jungkook akan menjawab sambil tertawa dan mengatakan itu karena dirinya yang memang bengal, terkadang juga memberi tepukan-tepukan ringan pada lengan kuat Yoongi dengan maksud memberi semangat sederhana.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangan saat Yoongi sudah cukup mudah di raih. Mata bulatnya menatap riang Yoongi dengan binar-binar cantik, juga senyum lebar hingga pipi tebalnya terlihat begitu menarik untuk digigit. Saat Yoongi sudah di dekatnya, ia meraih lengan kurus itu. "Ayo kakek tua, kelasmu lebih jauh dari kelasku," ia terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Melihat Yoongi yang hanya mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya sebentar tiap ia mengucapkan frasa kakek tua, ia akan selalu merasa senang.

Saat tiba di depan kelas Jungkook, Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook yang sempat berantakan tertiup angin karena terlalu bersemangat meloncat-loncat tadi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana rambut kecoklatan itu sudah kembali rapi.

"Istirahat nanti aku ke sini lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk, "hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa, "kelasku hanya beberapa meter dari sini, tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

"Bisa saja tiba-tiba ada meteor jatuh?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Alih-alih tertimpa meteor, mungkin aku akan berlari secepatnya padamu untuk melindungimu, setidaknya agar kau tidak terkena kerikil dari meteor jatuh."

Bola mata Jungkook terputar malas, "sana ke kelas."

Satu kecupan mendarat cepat di atas kening Jungkook dengan beberapa helai poni yang jatuh menutupi. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Orang-orang terkadang bertanya apa hubungan di antara Yoongi dan Jungkook tiap melihat kejadian di pagi hari. Yoongi bersikap begitu manis dengan wajah bahagia sementara Jungkook akan jadi sangat menggemaskan. Mereka tidak terlihat sebatas teman dekat, bukan juga kakak beradik karena jika ditelisik lebih dalam mereka hanya tetangga sejak Jungkook pindah dari Busan ke Daegu di umur tujuh. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan satu sama lain sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, seorang guru dari kelas 10–2 langsung keluar cepat dan perlu dikejutkan dengan Yoongi yang sudah bersandar di dinding sebelah kusen pintu. Yoongi memberi tatapan heran sebentar hingga guru itu melangkah menjauh, disusul beberapa siswa yang mulai berhamburan ke luar.

Ia melongok ke dalam kelas lewat pintu, kemudian memindah posisi bersandar agar lebih terlihat dari dalam. Beberapa siswa nampak menghindari pandangannya saat mata itu mengedar, dan mata sipit itu akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari di tempat yang tidak biasanya ia berhenti mengedarkan pandangan.

Jungkook tengah mengobrol bersama Taehyung, tertawa-tawa hingga matanya lenyap sebagian dan gigi kelinci terpamerkan sempurna. Keningnya mengerut setengah tidak senang, apalagi saat jari Taehyung meraih pipi tebal itu untuk dicubit. Tapi ia mendengus kemudian, Taehyung juga temannya, jadi tidak benar-benar masalah jika hal itu terjadi.

Menunggu terlalu lama dan tidak segera disadari kehadirannya oleh Jungkook, ia mendengus sekali lagi. Menegakkan tubuh dengan wajah lebih angkuh sebelumnya, lalu membuang napas agak kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook," ia memanggil; aura menyeramkannya entah kenapa terpancarnya sempurna saat orang-orang tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah sosok di ambang pintu.

Yang terpanggil menoleh, mendongak menatap ke asal suara dan kemudian tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar bahagia saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Yoongi– _hyung_!" Ia melompat dari duduk; benar-benar lompat karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya ada di sisi agak jauh dari bangku. Kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati Yoongi dengan wajah tetap berbinar seperti sinar matahari. "Aku dan Taehyung tengah mengerjakan tugas tadi."

Oh, tugas kelompok dengan Taehyung rupanya. Yoongi mengangguk malas, "sampai tidak sadar aku hampir lima menit di ambang pintu kelasmu?"

Yang ditatap meringis menyadari dirinya sudah membuat Yoongi menunggu terlalu lama. "Maaf," ia mencicit pelan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan yang lucu. "Hari ini tidak makan."

"Kau tidak bawa bekal?"

Jungkook menggeleng setengah sedih tapi langsung berubah bahagia setelah menunduk sebentar, "ingin bola tapioka!"

Kening Yoongi mengerut, mencoba memahami ucapan adik kesayangannya itu. "Maksudmu, bubble tea?"

Yang diberi tatapan mengangguk, wajahnya terus berbinar cerah. "Stroberi pasti oke!"

Terkadang jika Jungkook bicara, ucapannya seperti racauan agak _random_. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa memahami ucapan Jungkook kecuali Yoongi yang selalu menjadi pendengar bocah itu sejak kecil hingga kecil lagi; bagi Yoongi adik tercintanya ini tidak pernah tumbuh menjadi besar. Jungkook sendiri memang seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang bicara semaunya dengan ekspresi lugu dan kalimat lugas menggemaskan. Semua orang mudah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan sikap manis yang ia keluarkan.

Yoongi membawa Yoongi dalam gandengannya, pergi ke kantin dan mencari bubble tea seperti yang Jungkook inginkan.

Saat tiba di tempat tujuan, antrean bubble tea cukup ramai, Jungkook merengut menyadari dirinya akan lama mendapat minuman kesukaannya lalu menghela napas setengah merajuk. Yoongi mengerling, menatap bingung pada Jungkook yang terlihat tengah merajuk.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya saat sudah berada di antrean paling belakang, banyak orang berbaris panjang di depannya.

Jungkook menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil, "bukan apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Malas mengantre?"

Sekalipun mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, Yoongi selalu tahu apa isi pikiran Jungkook semudah membaca buku. Yoongi selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dalam pikiran Jungkook meski bocah itu tidak mengatakannya. Tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sepantasnya mengeluh soal antrean, karena jika dia mengeluh—

"Bisa aku mendapatkan bagianmu itu?"

—Yoongi bergerak cepat ke depan sambil memegang lengan bawah Jungkook sambil menunjuk salah satu dari dua minuman yang dipegang seorang laki-laki. Bubble tea rasa stroberi, persis seperti yang diinginkan Jungkook.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengerjap, menatap takut-takut pada tatapan mengintimidasi yang Yoongi berikan dengan agak arogan. Ada satu garis di lengan kanannya, ia masih siswa kelas satu dan semua siswa kelas satu jelas mengenal Min Yoongi sebagai kakak kelas yang jangan diajak berurusan terlalu lama.

Jungkook tahu seharusnya ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi tidak senang melihat antrean panjang tadi dan bersabar di barisannya sendiri karena itu hanya akan memancing sifat menjengkelkan yang Yoongi miliki. Mencoba mendapatkan apapun seinstan mungkin agar Jungkooknya senang, terkadang hal itu jadi sangat tidak baik menurut Jungkook. Sialnya ia sering lupa bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah bersikap manis seperti pada dirinya jika yang ia hadapi orang lain.

Yang tadi ditatapi Yoongi itu menggaruk tengkuk, lalu mengangguk kecil dan mengulurkan bubble tea di tangannya pada Yoongi. "Ini, untuk _sunbae_ saja, saya bisa memesan lagi."

"Sungguh?" Yoongi memberi tatapan sangsi pada minuman dalam gelas plastik yang diulurkan bocah itu. Saat mendapat anggukan, ia menyeringai kecil dan menerima minuman itu dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran _membeli_ bubble tea dan antrean.

Setidaknya Yoongi cukup bertanggung jawab dengan tidak hanya menunjukkan sifat premannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Jungkook mendongak pada Yoongi yang berjalan menuju taman belakang sambil merangkul lengannya, sesekali ia menghisap bola-bola tapioka yang ada di dalam minuman rasa stroberi itu dan mengunyahnya lembut-lembut. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi balik meliriknya dan lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan cepat pada pipi putih yang lebih tinggi, meninggalkan sedikit noda basah dari minuman yang dia minum. Yoongi tertawa geli sambil mengusap pipi basahnya saat itu terjadi.

Saat sampai di bangku yang biasa mereka gunakan, Jungkook langsung menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Yoongi. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahu Yoongi makin dekat dengan kepalanya dan tiap ia menatap pada yang lebih tua kepalanya harus mendongak lebih tinggi, sepertinya Yoongi mendapat kalsium lumayan untuk menambah panjang tubuh kurusnya itu.

Jungkook menguap, membuka lebar mulutnya sambil tangan menutup dengan cara yang manis. Dalam hati Yoongi menahan rasa gemas dengan hanya mencubit ringan pipi tebal Jungkook.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan minuman rasa stroberi yang tersisa setengah pada paha Yoongi yang langsung ditangkap sigap agar tidak merosot jatuh ke tanah dan membuat isinya terbuang sia-sia. "Sedikit," gumamnya pelan. Matanya terpejam untuk sekedar memanjakan rasa kantuknya.

"Tidur saja kalau kau mengantuk," jemari Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Jungkook sambil menghirup aroma manis dari sana. Aroma manis yang sangat ia suka dan hanya terasa pas bertemu bau bayi yang menguar dari kulit Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Guru Yoo!" Ia setengah merengek.

Yoongi tertawa melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan, memahami maksud dari Jungkook tentang dirinya yang tidak mungkin melewatkan pelajaran guru itu. Bukan karena guru itu galak, tapi karena Jungkook sangat menyukai bagaimana guru muda bermarga Yoo itu menyampaikan pelajaran dengan banyak gurauan dan ilmu lewat cara kreatif. Tampan dan sangat menyenangkan. Yoongi yang sejatinya malas belajar pun memiliki perasaan senang tiap belajar bersama guru itu, bukan tipikal pemaksa seperti kebanyakan guru yang ia kenal.

Melihat Jungkook yang tadi merengek tapi sekarang sudah memejamkan mata nyaris terlelap, Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Ia menarik kepala yang lebih muda dari bahunya, membuatnya berada dalam posisi tegak dengan dua telapak menangkup pipi tembamnya. Satu kecupan ia daratkan pada bibir Jungkook cepat, "bangun. Sudah mau masuk," suara lembut Yoongi menyapu pendengaran Jungkook dan membuat bocah itu membuka matanya cepat dengan rona tipis pada pipi tebalnya; malu mendapat ciuman pada bibir meski bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat sambil mencoba membuka lebar-lebar mata bulatnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menegakkan tubuh yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kembali bersandar pada Yoongi. "Ke kelas!" Pekiknya pelan sambil menarik lengan Yoongi.

Terkadang tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan betapa Yoongi menyayangi Jungkook dan juga sebaliknya. Melihat bagaimana mereka bertingkah untuk satu sama lain pun sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi.

Hanya saja, jika orang-orang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka saling menyayangi, mereka akan mulai bertanya seberapa besar rasa sayang mereka dan sebagai apa. Sebuah pertanyaan yang jauh lebih rumit untuk dipecahkan daripada pertanyaan pertama. Pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab bahkan oleh kedua orang itu sendiri.

— **Kkeut.**

Done for opening. (menghela napas lega karena akhirnya selesai di sini.)

Astaga, Jeon Jungkook! Gemas setengah mati sama Jungkook di ff ini, manis parah. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini keedanan YoonKook dan rasanya mau bikin ff chaptered untuk YoonKook. Oh, mungkin cuma tiga sampai lima karena cuma menceritakan hal-hal fluffy dan gimana hubungan mereka. Gak perlu panjang-panjang kan ya. Atau bahkan dalam dua chapter udah habis, aku kurang yakin. Aku cuma mau buat openingnya dulu, seenggaknya biar aku lihat seberapa banyak tanggapan untuk cerita ini.

Maafkan untuk Jungkook yang OOC karena, wah, ternyata asik juga buat karakter uke OOC T^T

Akhir-akhir ini aku sukaaaa banget sama YoonKook dan terus kepikiran buat bikin ff mereka. Rasanya otak ini mau meledak mikirin idenya hahahaha

Sepertinya ini bakal aku buat chaptered pendek, mungkin tiga atau lima, entahlah.

Dan, oh, sepertinya aku mau masukin adegan _dewasa_ di akhiran, jadi itu sebabnya aku tag ini ke rated M. Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, mungkin?

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Kutunggu reviewnya, dan kalau tanggapannya memuaskan bakal aku lanjutin secepatnya. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **YoonKook Fanfiction  
**_ _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

" _Eomma_ Min!" Jungkook dengan wajah cerah menyapa seorang wanita di ambang pintu, tangannya bergerak riang untuk melambai pada wanita itu hingga yang mendapat sapaan terkekeh kecil setengah gemas. "Yoongi– _hyung_?"

Wanita itu mengerling pada dalam rumah, memberi kialan pada pemuda di balik pagar agar masuk dan menemui orang yang ia tanyakan tadi. "Seperti biasa, monster tidur."

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kemudian melangkah dengan langkah manis untuk segera tiba di hadapan wanita yang merupakan orang tua Yoongi. "Aku masuk, _Eomma_!"

Ia segera memburu masuk ke dalam rumah, melangkah tergesa menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan membuka tanpa sopan santun kamar yang sudah ia hapal. Ia menemukan seseorang di balik selimut dengan hanya rambut merah seperti _wine_ yang terlihat. Bibirnya membebaskan kekehan agar lolos melihat hal itu.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Suara cerianya memenuhi ruangan lumayan besar itu, tangannya menarik-narik pelan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus _hyung_ tersayangnya. Ia terkekeh menyadari usahanya semacam ini memang tidak pernah berhasil, jadi ia menyibak sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah Yoongi, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di atas hidung bangir kecil itu. Kecupan selamat pagi yang selalu sukses membuat Yoongi membuka mata suka rela.

Benar saja, mata sipit itu terbuka dengan indah. Terlihat begitu cantik seperti malaikat, saat matanya menemukan wajah Jungkook yang sangat manis menatapnya, ia tersenyum kecil. "Pagi Kookie," sapanya ringan. Lalu tangannya yang tadi tersembunyi di balik selimut terulur menarik tubuh Jungkook yang sudah wangi serta rapi, membawanya ke dalam pelukan merelakan selimutnya bebas dari dirinya; terjatuh atau tersingkir ia tidak benar-benar peduli.

Yoongi tidak pernah tidur dengan pakaian atas, selalu _topless_ dan membiarkan tubuh kurus namun kencangnya selalu terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Bentuk kotak-kotak tipis yang mungkin tidak benar-benar terlihat ada di perutnya, membuat enam susun menarik untuk di sentuh dengan kulit putih yang bisa membuat orang iri. Yoongi seperti sebuah pedang tajam yang begitu mahal berlapis emas putih jika Jungkook boleh menilai.

" _H–hyung_ ," Jungkook merona. Merasakan kulit hangat Yoongi menyapa kulitnya yang tidak terbungkus seragam sekolah; kulit pada tangannya. Ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, tapi cara Yoongi yang begitu cuek seolah tidak melakukan sesuatu berarti selalu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memanas.

Biasanya kaki kecil Yoongi akan melilit kakinya, membuat sebuah kuncian kuat selain di atas dengan lengan. Tubuh Jungkook lebih berisi daripada Yoongi, bahkan paha dan betisnya memiliki ukuran lebih tebal, tapi Yoongi punya otot yang kuat dan selalu membuat Jungkook si malas berolahraga akan kalah kekuatan. Yoongi bukan tandingannya yang bisa ia lawan soal kekuatan.

Yoongi mendengus mendapati Jungkook tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajah pada lehernya, membuat kecupan ringan mendarat di sana seperti bocah itu biasa memberi peringatan dengan cara manis. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh berisi Jungkook, menautkan tatapan mata dari bola bulat itu dengan bola di balik bingkai tipis matanya. "Saatnya berangkat?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook mengangguk dengan tenang dan Yoongi akan meloncat dari kasur lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya. Melesan menuju kamar mandi dengan hanya celana pendek dan membuat Jungkook kembali merona mengingat tubuh itu beberapa detik lalu membungkus tubuhnya seolah dirinya guling.

Membangunkan Yoongi di pagi hari akan selalu menjadi tugas Jungkook karena hanya Jungkook yang bisa membuatnya membuka mata tanpa umpatan dan justru mengeluarkan sikap manis. Terkadang ibu Yoongi akan mengeluh secara tidak langsung atau bahkan bertanya pada Jungkook bagaimana bisa bocah itu aman dari serangan predator macam Yoongi. Sayangnya, wanita dewasa itu hanya tidak tahu jika ingin mendapatkan sikap baik dari berandal macam Yoongi, itu berarti ia harus merelakan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang akan diserang oleh musuh dari Min Yoongi.

"Kau sarapan di sini?" Tiba-tiba suara berat Yoongi menginterupsi, juga lengan kurus yang kuat itu mengungkung dari belakang tubuh Jungkook yang sedang duduk di bangku ruang makan dengan beberapa hidangan yang sudah berpindah ke atas piring. Yoongi iseng, memajukan wajah dan memakan telur sedikit setelah memotongnya asal. Sedikit modus dengan wajah yang ia tempelkan pada wajah Jungkook hingga pipi tembam itu terasa panas. Yoongi yakin Jungkook sudah memerah.

Yoongi mencubit cepat pipi Jungkook dan setelah itu berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya melirik sebentar ke arah Jungkook yang berusaha setengah mati menahan gugup lalu meremas ujung seragamnya sendiri, cara yang selalu Yoongi suka tiap bocah itu gugup.

"Hari ini tidak bawa bekal lagi?"

Jungkook menoleh, sedikit mendongak karena badannya yang lebih pendek dan sekarang tengah ia bungkukkan. Ia menggeleng lesu, " _eomma_ pergi ke luar kota."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk paham. Jungkook adalah anak dari seorang wanita sukses hampir kepala lima yang saat masih muda ditinggal meninggal suaminya saat anak mereka berumur tujuh tahun yang lahir di umur tua, hal itu membuat wanita dengan marga Park itu harus bekerja lebih keras daripada seharusnya wanita kebanyakan. Jungkook sering dititipkan pada keluarga Yoongi saat masih utuh dulu karena hanya dengan Yoongi anak lelaki satu-satunya itu mau bicara setelah kepindahan mereka dari Busan. Katanya itu karena wajah Yoongi sedikit mirip dengan teman satu taman kanak-kanak bocah itu dulu yang bernama Jihoon. Itu sebabnya tidak heran Yoongi paham betul kenapa Jungkook selalu lari ke rumahnya saat-saat seperti ini, lagi pula ibunya juga tidak keberatan.

"Kau perlu belajar memasak," Yoongi berkomentar di sela-sela kunyahannya. Ia masih teringat beberapa waktu lalu saat Jungkook mencoba membuat ramyun, makanan sederhana yang seharusnya semua orang bisa. Tapi bocah itu justru membuat mi instan enak itu berakhir kering karena air yang habis. Hal konyol yang tidak pernah Yoongi bayangkan seumur hidupnya meski dia masih siswa sekolah dasar dan seorang bocah yang tidak tahu menahu tentang dapur. "Bisa saja ada saatnya di mana kau tidak ada aku atau _eomma_ -ku."

Jungkook menujukkan kernyihannya, wajah tanpa dosa namun sedikit merajuk dan sialnya itu sangat manis. "Yoongi– _hyung_ ataupun _Eomma_ Min pasti akan selalu di dekatku, aku yakin."

Kalau sudah begitu, Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju karena memang begitu adanya. Yoongi memang tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah bermarga Jeon itu sendiri saja.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook senang berangkat pagi, Yoongi sendiri merasa heran kenapa bocah itu suka sekali berangkat saat jalanan masih belum terlalu ramai dengan bus yang sepi penumpang. Padahal jelas-jelas Jungkook tidak pernah bisa membuka matanya di perjalanan menuju sekolah, selalu terlelap selama perjalanan. Katanya Jungkook tidak senang saat banyak sekali orang-orang memusatkan perhatian ke arah mereka, berpikir bahwa itu akan menganggu Yoongi padahal jelas-jelas Yoongi tidak peduli. Bagi Yoongi tidak masalah orang-orang itu menjadikan dirinya atensi, asal mulut brengsek mereka tidak membuat berita-berita konyol yang menyebar semudah isu tidak berguna. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook yang kurang nyaman dengan tatapan tidak senang dari beberapa orang ke arah salah satu dari mereka; karena jika boleh sombong mereka berdua memang bisa disebut salah satu dari beberapa idaman sekolah.

Hari ini Jungkook ternyata berangkat lebih pagi, menjadikan alasan ibunya yang pergi ke luar kota agar bisa pergi karena ternyata wanita dewasa itu masih terlelap kelelahan setelah lembur hingga pukul tiga pagi. Yoongi tahu saat melihat jam digital yang ada pada bus yang mereka tumpangi, tertawa kecil karena bocah itu langsung lari ke tempat paling belakang dan menyamankan posisi di sana, terlelap seperti di kamar sendiri.

Yoongi memang monster tidur, ia bisa terlelap dengan mudah di manapun hanya dalam hitungan detik, tapi Jeon Jungkook kali ini bertingkah seolah siap mengambil jabatan itu darinya.

Yoongi terkekeh, lucu melihat Jungkook sudah terlelap seperti itu. Terlalu manis hingga bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Wajah yang riang dan sedikit lugu seperti kelinci membuat Yoongi tidak pernah bisa tahan. Ia menyukai bagaimana bocah itu jadi sangat menarik dan menyenangkan meski dalam posisi terlelap dengan aura bahagia tetap terpancar darinya.

"Yoongi– _hyung_ ," bocah itu menggumam, setengah mengigau karena dirinya pasti sudah setengah sadar sekarang. Tangannya yang bulat-bulat pendek seperti jari anak kecil itu meraih jemari Yoongi dan menautkan jari mereka, membentuk seperti serangkaian anggur dengan tangkai kokoh menggenggam tiap buahnya. "Jariku dingin."

Padahal Yoongi tahu bahwa jari Jungkook hangat, bahkan lebih hangat daripada jemarinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kulit itu seperti baru keluar dari sarung tangan—atau mungkin kantung jaket. Jungkook hanya menyukai saling bergenggaman tangan seperti ini.

Saat sampai di halte tempat mereka biasa turun, Jungkook masih terlelap. Mata bulatnya sembunyi dibalik kelopaknya dan membuat wajah meledak-ledak bahagia itu berubah jadi sedikit lebih tenang. Yoongi menghela napas, bukan hal aneh jika Jungkook masih terlelap di bus sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai. Biasanya bocah itu hanya akan setengah mengigau mencari jemari Yoongi untuk digenggam setelah Yoongi membebaskan tautan, dan itu terjadi pula pada hari ini.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Bukannya Jungkook susah dibangunkan, justru bocah itu akan langsung dalam kondisi sadar penuh dengan nyawa utuh jika sudah bangun. Hanya saja, Yoongi tidak pernah tega membuat Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi, dengan hati-hati ia meraih tubuh Jungkook dan memposisikannya agar berada di punggungnya dengan pas lalu melangkah keluar dari bus. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih lirih pada sopir yang sudah dengan baik hati menunggunya menggendong tubuh Jungkook keluar bahkan mengatakan agar tidak perlu buru-buru untuk membawa tubuh adiknya—Yoongi tertawa dalam hati mendengar kalimat itu.

Saat masuk ke sekolah, sekelilingnya memang masih sepi. Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa tukang bersih-bersih sekolah masih menyapu halaman atau menyiram tanaman hijau agar tak layu. Siswa-siswa yang datang baru beberapa dan nampak asik dengan buku, jam-jam seperti ini memang saat di mana sekolah rata-rata dipenuhi hanya dengan siswa rajin.

Saat ia sampai di kelas Jungkook dan menemukan hanya seorang siswa perempuan tengah membersihkan kelas, Yoongi memberi sapaan dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis itu meringis, setengah gamang sambil menyiapkan tempat duduk Jungkook. Sebenarnya tidak ada perintah dari Yoongi untuk melakukan itu, lagi pula ia bisa melakukannya. Jadi, setelah bangku Jungkook sudah benar, ia menggumamkan terima kasih dengan sedikit acuh.

Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jungkook, bangku kosong yang entah kenapa tidak ada yg pernah berani mengambil tempat ini selain Taehyung atau Jimin yang sebenarnya sudah satu bangku. Terkadang jika Taehyung atau Jimin sedang ingin berpisah, salah satu dari mereka akan pergi ke sebelah Jungkook. Dan dari yang Yoongi dengar, tidak ada yang seberani itu duduk di sebelah Jungkook karena terkadang tatapan tajam dari Yoongi saat berada di luar kelas sudah membuat banyak siswa merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup; pernyataan ditelanjangi utuh-utuh terlalu erotis untuk menggambarkan betapa menyeramkannya tatapan Yoongi.

Beberapa siswa kelas 10–2 sudah datang ke sekolah, Yoongi bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring Taehyung dan Jimin dari depan kelas membuatnya langsung mendongak. Jungkook menggumam dalam tidurnya dan matanya langsung terbuka begitu saja, memancing emosi Yoongi karena dua bocah sialan itu membangunkan Jungkooknya.

Saat Taehyung mendapati dirinya dan Jungkook berada dalam satu meja, ia langsung berlari menghampiri dua orang itu dan memberi senyum lima jari. Nyaris membuat pipinya robek begitu saja—dan Yoongi berpikir jika pipi itu tidak robek karena senyumnya maka ia yang harus membuat kulit itu robek.

"Selamat pagi, apa _Princess_ Jeon baru saja bangun?" Wajah kekanakan Taehyung terlihat begitu konyol, matanya menatap tanpa dosa pada Jungkook yang tertawa riang mengabaikan tatapan tidak bersahabat Yoongi.

Jimin menyadari bagaimana Yoongi terlihat kesal dan tangannya mengeplak kepala Taehyung gemas, matanya membuat isyarat bahwa ia dalam bahaya namun Taehyung terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Yoongi tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau membuat pangeran kecilku yang manis bangun," Yoongi mendesis setelah melihat Taehyung sudah lebih tenang, tidak seanarkis sebelumnya dengan _mood_ meledak-ledak. Ia berdiri, tangannya terangkat untuk memukul kepala dua orang dengan rambut kembar oranye di hadapannya. Senyuman puas langsung terukir di bibirnya saat melihat dua orang itu merintih kesakitan. "Minta maaf!"

Sebenarnya jungkook tidak keberatan dirinya dibuat bangun, lagi pula ia hanya mengantuk biasa bukan kelelahan. Hanya saja jika itu Yoongi, maka semuanya mutlak. Ia tertawa dan mengelus surai oranye itu membuat sosok di sebelahnya menipiskan bibir dengan wajah jengkel. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak cukup peka untuk meyadari serangan tatapan Yoongi karena ulahnya barusan.

"Jungkook-ie," ia memanggil, dengan nada lebih rendah dari biasanya dan jadi menakutkan daripada biasanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak cukup peka, ia hanya menoleh tanpa rasa bersalah dengan wajah cerah.

"Ya, _Hyung_?" Tatapan polos yang sedikit meluluhkan emosi Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik dagu Jungkook, mendaratkan cepat bibir tipisnya di atas bibir Jungkook. Membuat gerakan ofensif membuat yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya mampu meremas lengan orang di hadapannya. Ia memberi lumatan di atas bibir merah yang menarik, juga sedikit gigitan tanpa rasa bersalah meski bisa saja melukai bibir itu.

Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Jungkook memasang wajah terkejut yang manis sementara Yoongi nampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku kembali ke kelas," ujar yang lebih tua dan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas Jungkook begitu saja.

Terkadang Yoongi sangat payah soal mengatakan apa yang ia rasa, tapi caranya melakukan suatu hal sudah cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Seperti saat dirinya cemburu, ia akan melakukan hal mengejutkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook hanya miliknya seorang.

Kata kebanyakan orang itu seksi, tapi bagi Jungkook sendiri itu terlalu mengejutkan. Sementara itu, Yoongi sendiri terkadang merasa dirinya begitu kasar sudah melakukan hal untuk menunjukkan Jungkook adalah miliknya. Jika sudah begitu ia akan menjanjikan apa saja yang ingin Jungkook beli dan dengan senang hati menggesekkan kartu untuk tetangga sekaligus adik tersayangnya.

 **TBC.**

 _Chapter 1; done._

Demi apapun, ini… manis (nangis guling-guling). Astaga, aku jatuh cinta sama Yoongi berkali kali lipat. Waaah ya ampuuun Yoongiii gila! Aku pernah berdiri di bottom yoongi dan jatuh gitu aja sama yoonkook. Gila. Jungkook yang lugu lugu begini buatku gemas demi apapun. Rasanya mau remas remah aaaah gilaaa

Di sini yoongi keliatan kasarnya yah hahaha aku suka. Seenggaknya badass yoongi emang cocok banget sama dia. Argh.

Gatau deh, aku puas, ternyata ada juga yang suka ff yoonkook, jadi, ya aku lanjutkan dengan cepat. Maaf untuk chapter yang pendek, seenggaknya aku bakal berusaha fast update supaya chapter pendek ini terbayarkan yaaaa

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Ps: mereka bakal ada di bar!

Pss: sepertinya ff ini punya konflik sedikit hurt comfort dari sudut pandang jungkook, beware!

Psss: cerita ini tetap happy ending ya, tenang saja!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction  
** _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

Seperti remaja _senior high school_ pada umumnya, terkadang kenakalan sederhana seperti pergi ke sebuah kelab malam menjadi keinginan konyol mereka. Jungkook beberapa kali merengek tentang ingin tahu bagaimana kelab yang biasa Yoongi datangi bersama temannya, Jung Hoseok. Yoongi akan menolak mentah-mentah dan itu membuat Jungkook merajuk hingga akhirnya mendapat es krim kesukaannya—sampai akhirnya beberapa kali Jungkook akan merengek pergi ke sana bukan untuk dibawa pergi, tapi untuk memakan es krim.

Tapi hari ini Jungkook benar-benar ingin, ia penasaran karena cerita Jimin dan Taehyung tentang berduaan di kelab malam yang ramai dengan aroma khas minuman keras memenuhi ruangan membuat ciuman mereka jadi begitu menyenangkan. Jimin dan Taehyung adalah dua teman bermain Jungkook yang tidak pernah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yoongi, orang yang Jungkook ketahui memiliki hubungan teman–dengan–keuntungan paling mengagumkan. Mereka tidak pernah terlihat memiliki top atau pun bottom tetap membuat Jungkook berpikir, mereka adalah dua orang yang benar-benar menikmati hidup juga _satu sama lain_.

Jungkook bukan anak lugu, sejauh ini ia yakin dirinya tidak lugu. Beberapa kali ia menonton sebuah gambar bergerak atau bahkan video tentang hal kotor dan ia tidak berteriak, bukan masalah baginya menonton seperti itu karena ia adalah laki-laki _normal_ ; seratus persen normal jika tidak ditanya siapa orang yang ia cintai.

Jadi, ketika Yoongi keluar dengan pakaian rapi (bagi Jungkook, Yoongi dengan kaos putih polos dan jaket kulit kesukaannya juga _ripped jeans_ , itu berarti Yoongi dalam keadaan rapi; karena jika Yoongi terlihat seksi itu berarti ia sedang rapi) ia langsung saja berlari menghampirinya dengan pakaian sederhana; kaos lumayan tebal dengan lengan panjang, juga celana jeans biasa.

" _Hyung_!" Ia memekik ceria, yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Yoongi ada janji pergi ke kelab malam bersama temannya; Jimin dan Taehyung termasuk, mereka dengan senang hati membocorkannya pada Jungkook. "Aku mau ikut kau pergi, aku bosan di rumah sendiri."

Yoongi menghela napas lalu menyingkirkan dengan lembut lengan Jungkook, tangannya mengerling pada jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kurusnya setelah ia mengangkat lengan. "Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam, mau apa ikut aku pergi? Sana kembali ke rumah."

Jungkook menggeleng penuh, menolak habis-habisan perintah yang Yoongi berikan dengan wajah merajuk. Bibirnya ia tautkan ke depan, "tidak mau! Kalau _Hyung_ memang mau menyuruhku kembali ke rumah, aku akan diam-diam mengikutimu di belakang."

"Sial—," yang lebih tua mendengus kecil melihat jam yang terus bergerak. Ia menghela napas, sadar bahwa membiarkan Jungkook mengikuti secara diam-diam jelas lebih menakutkan karena siapa tahu ada yang tiba-tiba menyerang bocah itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia menghela napas pasrah, "baiklah, ayo ikut."

Untuk hari ini Jungkook sukses pergi ke kelab malam, kali pertama Yoongi menyetujuinya meski sebenarnya membuat Jungkook bertanya dalam hati. Tapi, bukan masalah. Ia tetap senang.

Tiba di kelab, Taehyung dan Jimin menyambut Jungkook bahagia. Melakukan _high five_ yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ mengerikan Yoongi menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka sekongkol; rencana yang mereka buat sejak jauh hari tentunya. Pantas saja Yoongi heran untuk apa Taehyung dan Jimin kembali ke kelab setelah kemarin bercerita melakukan hal menyenangkan di kelab malam. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa itu berhubungan dengan niat membawa Jungkook ke kelab dengan _izin_ ; karena bagi Taehyung dan Jimin, mendapat izin dari Yoongi jauh lebih susah daripada mendapat izin dari orang tua Jungkook.

"Kau mau mencoba soju?" Mata Jimin berbinar senang sambil mengulurkan botol hijau transparan dengan isi yang sudah sedikit terkuras. Senyumnya terkembang penuh saat Jungkook dengan senang hati menerimanya dan menuangkan ke gelas kosong di hadapannya.

Yoongi di sisi bangku yang lain menghela napas kecil. Jungkook sudah beberapa kali minum soju bersamanya, menghabiskan sekitar dua sampai tiga botol bersama hingga fokus bocah itu berantakan dan setelah itu mereka akan terlelap bersama.

"Jangan merepotkanku," ia bersuara agak acuh, kemudian membiarkan satu gelas soju masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Yoongi penuh minat saat wajah putih itu sedikit memerah karena soju. Terlihat begitu manis. Meski Yoongi bukan tipikal lemah dengan alkohol, tetap saja kulit putihnya akan panas hingga terbakar merah. Ia terkekeh kecil dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi, mendaratkan satu kecupan dengan aroma alkohol menempel di sana. "Aku tidak akan minum banyak!" Ia bersuara ceria; seperti anak kecil yang lugu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menolehkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir tipis Jungkook untuk ia kecup lalu menjilatnya sebentar. "Kalau sampai mabuk—kubuang kau ke Sungai Han."

Yang mendapat ancaman terkekeh, lalu mengangguk kecil hingga poninya bergerak kecil. " _Arraseo_ , aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau _Hyung_ mabuk."

Yoongi menyeringai, "tentu, lakukan saja."

Ini di luar batas, semua keheranan melihat Yoongi habis hampir lima botol soju seorang diri. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Yoongi meneguk secepat itu, biasanya ia hanya akan menghabiskan dua botol untuk diri sendiri. Yoongi tidak ada masalah, lagi pula jika bocah itu ada masalah, tentu saja Jungkook akan bertingkah begitu protektif agar tidak ada yang mengusik _mood_ si harimau dan meminta maaf sepanjang hari pada siapa saja yang melipir minggir menjauhi wajah sangat Min Yoongi. Hari ini _mood_ Yoongi benar-benar baik, lebih baik dari yang biasanya. Lalu, kenapa Yoongi menghabiskan lima botol?

"Yoongi perlu dihentikan," Hoseok, seseorang yang sudah setengah mabuk menunjuk temannya yang kini bersandar pada lengan Jungkook dengan mata menyipit dan wajah merah hingga telinga sambil memainkan gelas berisi alkohol itu. Jimin langsung menurut, menarik gelas alkohol itu untuk ia jauhkan dari Yoongi sebelum kembali diteguk.

Yoongi mengerang menyadari gelasnya dicuri, meraih dengan sedikit jengkel namun tidak mendapat yang ia inginkan. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi, tangannya membenarkan posisi bersandar Yoongi agar lebih nyaman.

"Yak!" Yang bersandar memekik kesal mendengar Jungkook terkekeh, tangannya mengeplak pelan paha Jungkook dengan wajah kesal. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "bukan apa-ap—mph!"

Mata bulat itu membola, menatap terkejut pada Yoongi yang bergerak dengan cepat meraih pipinya untuk ditangkup sambil menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Semua yang berada pada bangku yang sama pun terkesiap melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi, menahan napas melihat Jungkook yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus kewalahan.

Yoongi melumat bibir bawah Jungkook hingga memerah, membuat gigitan berantakan di atas bibir penuh yang selalu terlihat menarik sambil menghisapnya berantakan. Meski Jungkook kelelahan menanggapinya, tapi tangannya tidak lagi tegang memegang lengan kurus Yoongi yang kuat.

Mereka melepasnya saat Jungkook sudah dengan tubuh kelelahan meremas pakaian Yoongi, juga mengerang meminta dilepaskan. Yoongi terkekeh kecil dengan napas baik-baik saja lalu kembali bersandar pada lengan Jungkook yang kini bergerak naik–turun karena sibuk mengumpulkan napas yang putus-putus; habis dicuri oleh ciuman Yoongi.

Yoongi nampak menyeringai melihat reaksi Jungkook setelah mengerling sebentar, sementara yang menjadi korban pencurian ciuman itu merona habis seperti kepiting rebus. Semua nampak sibuk dengan wajah terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja Yoongi lakukan tadi.

"W–wow," Hoseok berkomentar setelah semua hening. Yoongi biasa melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi kali ini benar-benar yang terpanjang dan terpanas. Karena sebelumnya tidak pernah lebih jauh dari lumatan. "Kalau Yoongi mabuk ternyata dia bisa lebih mengerikan."

"Mabuk?" Jungkook membeo, menatap bingung pada Hoseok yang kini mengangguk kecil menjawab tatapan bingung yang lebih muda. Melihat anggukan yang nampak lugu itu, Jungkook tertawa kecil; masih dengan napas agak berantakan. "Yoongi– _hyung_ … mana pernah mabuk," wajahnya berubah lebih merah daripada sebelumnya, menunduk malu mengerling pada Yoongi yang kini terlihat acuh. "Perlu alkohol lebih dari lima puluh persen untuk membuatnya mabuk."

Suara kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Yoongi, perlahan berubah menjadi tawa lebih keras. Matanya terbuka dan menatap pada Hoseok yang terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Menurutmu aku mabuk?" Ia tertawa sekali lagi. "Kalau aku mabuk—Jungkook sudah telanjang sekarang."

" _H_ – _Hyung_!" Jungkook memukul lengan Yoongi, menatap agak panik entah karena apa dan pada siapa. "Ucapanmu—"

"Um?" Yoongi menoleh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook hingga berjarak begitu dekat. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai namun kali ini sedikit lebih dominan daripada sebelumnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak selugu itu, jadi aku tidak masalah 'kan membuatmu kehilangan pakaian sedikit demi sedikit?"

Hoseok berdahem pelan dengan wajah agak canggung, "bisa kita hentikan obrolannya?"

Yoongi mengerling pada Hoseok, menatapnya agak meremehkan. "Ke mana Namjoonmu?" Ia terkekeh untuk ucapannya sendiri. "Sepertinya kau ingin Namjoonmu melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang aku ucapkan pada Jungkook, 'kan?"

"Yoongi– _hyung_ , aku mengantuk," Jungkook melerai dengan wajah memohon, meminta agar yang lebih tua berhenti banyak bicara dan merengut kecil. "Ayo pulang?"

Meski sempat berbicara hal kotor pada Jungkook, melihat wajah merajuk dari adik tersayangnya pun ia tertawa kecil dan menuruti permintaannya. "Ayo, pulang."

.

.

Pagi hari setelah semalam melakukan _kencan_ di sebuah kelab malam —bagi Jungkook semalam mereka berkencan karena ketika pulang Yoongi dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan di punggung— Jungkook menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Ibu Yoongi baru saja akan mengunci pintu rumah jika Jungkook tidak berlari dan memeluk tubuh kurus wanita itu dari belakang dan menyapa dengan mesra. Ia mengatakan ingin bertemu Yoongi dan bukan masalah jika kakak tersayangnya itu belum bangun, jadi itu sebabnya Jungkook mendapat amanah untuk menjaga rumah daripada rumah dikunci dengan hanya kukang pemalas berada di dalamnya.

Saat sampai di kamar yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, ia menghela napas. Yoongi tentu saja masih terlelap di kasur dengan hanya kepalanya yang menyumbul karena tubuhnya terlalu panjang untuk tertutup seluruh kain dari selimut. Jungkook menghampiri sosok itu, duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan mata yang biasanya terbuka dengan tatapan tajam kini terpejam dengan begitu damai. Bahkan hanya melihat matanya pun Jungkook merasa bahwa Yoongi sangatlah tampan; juga manis dan menarik.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil, mengguncangkan pelan lengan kurus dengan otot-otot kencang yang terbalut selimut. Tubuh itu bergerak ringan mengikuti guncangan yang ia berikan, tapi tetap saja sosoknya nampak tak terusik sama sekali. Jungkook tahu memang tidak mungkin membuat Yoongi terusik hanya dengan guncangan, jadi ia menyibak selimut itu dan merangkak masuk.

Yoongi dalam kondisi tidak memakai baju dan Jungkook merona. Mendadak wajahnya panas menyadari tubuh Yoongi yang kurus terlihat begitu indah dengan abs tipis menghias perutnya. Jungkook sering merasakan kulit putih itu, tapi melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini tentu bukan hal yang banyak kali ia lakukan. Dengan cekatan ia merangkak naik ke atas untuk segera bertemu dengan wajah Yoongi yang nampak nyaman dalam tidur, tidak mau berlama-lama melihat tubuh menariknya atau ia akan meledak karena otak yang terbakar.

" _Hyung_ ," sekali lagi, ia memanggil. Juga mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bibir tipis itu dengan sedikit jilatan hingga kering karena alkohol semalam sedikit lembab. "Bangun," ia kembali bersuara saat Yoongi mendengung.

"Hari Minggu," Yoongi menyahut dengan agak malas, mengatur ulang posisinya agar lebih nyaman dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook untuk pengganti gulingnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Jungkook sambil menggelitikinya sesekali hingga yang dipeluk terkekeh geli. Ia tertawa dalam hati mendengar suara kegelian Jungkook yang lucu. "Tidur lagi, ayo."

"Tidak, _Hyung_!" Jungkook menepis lengan Yoongi dan mencubit pelan hidung bangir itu. "Kau perlu makan pagi dan setelah itu kita berolahraga pagi, ayo!"

"Olahraga pagi?" Yang lebih tua membuka mata perlahan, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bertanya dan alis terangkat sedikit.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah cerah, memberi senyum memohon karena Yoongi harusnya mau menuruti ajakannya berjalan-jalan di pagi hari; hari ini cerah dan ia ingin es krim seteleh lelah berkeringat nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi bergerak dari tidurnya, membuat Jungkook yang tadi dalam posisi miring kini berbaring dengan ia yang berada di atas bocah itu. Tangannya mengungkung tubuh gempal itu hingga yang lebih muda hanya mampu menatap ke atas, ke dalam mata Yoongi yang nampak tajam menembus matanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita olahraga di sini saja?" Yoongi menyeringai; nampak sangat seksi dan membuat Jungkook panas melihatnya. Satu tangan Yoongi terangkat, jemarinya bergerak di atas kancing _polo shirt_ hingga kancing yang awalnya semua tertutup kini terbuka satu.

Jungkook menahan napas mendapat serangan semacam itu, matanya fokus ke dalam mata Yoongi yang terlihat tenang namun sangat mematikan. Saat merasakan jari kurus Yoongi bermain di atas kulit dadanya, ia sadar bahwa kancing _polo shirt_ yang ia gunakan kini sudah tanggal seluruhnya. Wajahnya memanas menyadari apa yang mungkin akan terjadi berikutnya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lembut, membuat bingkai mata sipitnya kini melengkung indah dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol melenyapkan patanya. "Kau ketakutan," ia berkomentar. Lalu jemarinya mengancingkan kembali apa yang sudah ia lepas tadi. "Ayo olahraga pagi," ia berguling dan membuat dirinya jatuh dengan keren di lantai, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jungkook ditinggalkan dalam keadaan gugup setengah mati; mengantur napas baik-baik sebelum Yoongi kembali dari cuci muka dan sikat giginya.

.

"Yoongi– _hyung_ , cepatlah!" Jungkook berteriak dengan ceria beberapa meter di depan Yoongi, melambai pada yang lebih tua untuk berlari sepertinya daripada berjalan malas-malasan seperti itu. Ia bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana Yoongi sanggup berlarian di alat yang tidak membuatnya dapat melihat beragam pemandangan, tapi sangat lambat saat ada begitu banyak udara sejuk yang akan menemani langkahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," Yoongi menggerutu, tapi kemudian mengikuti langkah adik tersayangnya agar bocah itu tidak terlalu jauh. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan Jungkook jauh dari jangkauannya, bocah itu jatuh tersungkur dan membuat luka pada sikunya yang berharga. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas darah di jalan hingga yang terjatuh meringis melihatnya; mungkin akan menangis jika ia tidak ingat perkataa bahwa kalau hanya bocah yang akan menangis saat terluka.

"Kita sudah terlalu siang," Jungkook menggerutu pelan, matanya menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan sedikit protes. Ia lalu menunjuk beberapa pedagang jajanan yang hanya ada di pagi hari kini sudah membersihkan lapaknya dengan wajah merajuk. "Lama sekali sih ganti baju saja!"

"Kalau kau merasa aku lama, nanti kau saja yang memakaikanku baju."

Mendengar jawaban tanpa beban dari Yoongi, Jungkook mendadak merasa salah tingkah. Ia membayangkan dirinya mengancingkan baju dan celana, juga membantu melilitkan sabuk. Wajahnya panas kembali hanya memikirkan bagaimana dirinya melakukan hal semacam itu. "Tidak!" Ia memekik sambil menggelengkan kepala. " _Hyung_ harusnya bergerak lebih cepat!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan bergerak lebih cepat agar kita tidak lagi kesiangan tiap ingin olahraga pagi."

"Sekolah juga!"

"Ya," yang lebih tua terkekeh geli. "Aku akan lebih cekatan mengancingkan pakaianku—tapi ada baiknya jika kau mau membantu."

" _Hyung_!"

"Hahaha jangan marah, Jungkook-ie."

Jungkook menautkan bibirnya ke depan, "tapi belikan es krim ya setelah ini?"

"Es krim di pagi hari?"

"Memang tidak boleh apa?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tapi kalau ramyun instan di _minimarket_ , mungkin aku akan belikan."

" _Jinjja_?" Mata bulat itu berbinar bahagia; ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua mereka memang tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka berdua memakan mi instan, jadi tentu saja bisa makan mi di _minimarket_ adalah hadiah menyenangkan. Melihat Yoongi yang mengangguk dengan mata memberi tatapan jujur, ia tahu bahwa hari ini memang hari yang menyenangkan. " _Call_! _Call_!"

 **TBC.**

Halo! Maaf untuk update yang lama dan cerita yang pendek. Lagi, sepertinya aku ubah format cerita ini dari chaptered jadi series deh; tapi tetep dengan urutan. Jadi, mungkin gak akan ada terlalu banyak konflik. Cuma ceritain gimana sih Jungkook sama Yoongi ini. Tapi tetep urut kejadiannya. Jadi, mungkin semacam cerita pendek tapi bersambung—ya series tapi bukan yang bisa dibaca loncat loncat kali ya? Eh, tapi dibaca loncat loncat pun bukan masalah.

Tapi aku gak yakin juga apa ini series, jadi aku bimbang.

Sebenernya konflik yang mau aku angkat ke sini itu cuma satu, jadi ya cuma segini-segini aja ceritanya. Mungkin besok di chapter berikutnya ada konfliknya, juga berikut-berikutnya ya penyelesaian. Dan cerita ini bakal berakhir dengan datangnya penyelesaian itu.

Jadi, aku mau tanya pilihan kalian. Kalian mau ini cepet berakhir atau enggak? Kalau emang gak mau cepet berakhir, mungkin aku bakal cari hal-hal manis lainnya lebih dulu sebelum munculin konflik. Ya, mungkin kalian bakal mikir ini bertele-tele, tapi maafkan, emang begini rencana yang aku buat. Bukan cerita dengan konflik, tapi fluffy romance nya yang aku tonjolin.

Yaudah sih, mungkin segini aja.

Aku bakal lama update setelah ini karena aku ada UKK, daaan~ sebentar lagi puasa! Wah, gimana nih—apa perlu aku tunda bagian kotornya satu bulan ke depan atau aku post di tengah malem aja biar sedikit 'aman'? Hahaha gak tau juga sih itu nanti jadi keputusanku sendiri juga.

Maaf buat yang udah lama menunggu dan yang gak capek minta cepet dilanjut. Ini bikin aku inget kalo aku punya utang ff yang menumpuk hahaha.

Maaf untuk kesalahan kesalahan yang mungkin aku buat di atas, juga maaf untuk ceritanya yang mungkin kurang enak. Ya, pokoknya maaf aja deh.

Ya sudah, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction  
** _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

Yoongi sakit dan ibunya tengah pergi ke Gwangju karena sebuah alasan penting di sana. Sementara itu, Jungkook juga sendiri di rumah karena ibunya yang mendapat tugas kerja untuk melakukan sesuatu di Seoul. Dua bocah itu nampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sejauh ini jika dalam situasi tidak ada orang tua sama sekali, Yoongi akan mejadi pemimpin yang mengurus kebutuhan mereka; tapi Yoongi sakit dan itu sangat tidak memungkinkan mengurus Jungkook yang jelasnya seperti anak sekolah dasar dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku berharap Jimin dan Taehyung sungguhan datang," Jungkook mengerang pelan, mengeluh karena lapar dalam hati karena ia tidak tahu harus membuat apa setelah menyadari bahwa keluarga mereka berdua tidak ada yang senang menyimpan ramyun instan. "Apa aku perlu telepon pesan antar?"

Yoongi yang tengah memejamkan mata itu terkekeh kecil, tangannya mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook yang sedikit lepek karena berada dalam satu selimut orang yang demam. "Katamu dua temanmu itu akan datang, kenapa jadi ingin pesan antar?"

"Mereka lama sekali, _Hyung_!" Jungkook menggerutu lalu merengut. "Aku bisa mati kelaparan nanti."

"Kau boleh memakanku kalau memang sangat lapar daripada aku ditinggal mati kelaparan," yang lebih tua menyeringai kecil; diam-diam merasa bangga mampu membuat Jungkook tersipu meski suaranya tengah serak karena sakit.

Suara bel berbunyi, Jungkook nyaris meloncat bahagia seperti kelinci kecil yang akan meraih wortel yang diulurkan pemiliknya. "Itu pasti mereka berdua!" Pekiknya senang sebelum loncat dari kasur dan berlari turun untuk segera membuka pintu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap gemas dan terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

Ribut-ribut dari arah bawah yang makin lama makin dekat membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa orang yang menekan bel tadi jelas dua sahabat Jungkook. Begitu pintu dibuka dan memunculkan wajah ceria Jimin yang membawa boks besar dalam bungkus yang diyakini berisi makanan juga Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ada di belakang mengikuti, Yoongi memasang senyum sederhana untuk menyambut mereka.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Yoongi bertanya sambil memperhatikan boks yang sudah dikeluarkan.

Jimin tersenyum bangga saat membuka boks bertumpuk itu, memperlihatkan beberapa menu makanan yang terlihat begitu menarik. "Aku kurang yakin kau sakit apa, yang aku tahu ada demam dan pusing. Jadi aku membuatkan bubur dan juga beberapa sayur. Lalu, kau bukan tipikal pemilih seperti Jungkook, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu bonus beberapa iris daging giling yang sudah lembut."

"Kau yang terbaik," senyuman tipis dengan beberapa usaha Yoongi ukir di wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah!" Jungkook yang sudah menata makanan di atas meja yang sengaja diletakkan pada kasur Yoongi kini tersenyum cerah. "Selamat makan semuanya!"

Jungkook beberapa kali membantu meletakkan potongan sayur dan daging di atas sendokan bubur yang Yoongi buat karena lauk yang ia ambil merosot jatuh bersama beberapa bubur yang licin; Jimin sepertinya membuat buburnya sedikit terlalu encer. Yoongi akan tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah karena tersipu pada tingkah Jungkook lalu menyuapnya kedalam mulut dengan senyuman saat mengunyah yang perlu dikunyah. Sementara Jimin akan dengan senang hati mengusap beberapa bubur yang bercecer jatuh karena Yoongi lupa mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk memakannya, juga tertawa kecil saat Yoongi memasang wajah jengkel jika jari Jimin tanpa sengaja mencubitnya saat mengambil yang terjatuh di pakaianya.

"Bukannya menyenangkan jadi Yoongi– _hyung_ hari ini," Taehyung berkomentar sambil menyuap daging ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Ia mengunyahnya dengan wajah menikmati; masakan Jimin memang yang terbaik diantara mereka mengingat memang hanya Jimin yang mengikuti les di luar sekolah soal hal memasak bersama bocah sekelas yang bernama Mingyu—seingat Taehyung. "Semua orang membantunya makan dan membersihkan yang bercecer," ia terkekeh kecil, setelah itu meraih sayur dengan potongan kecil yang jatuh lagi ke dalam mangkuk bubur milik Yoongi dan meletakkannya di atas bubur yang ada dalam sendok. "Makan yang puas, _Hyung_!"

Jimin terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk setelah itu. "Aku sebelum pulang sengaja mampir ke tempat lesku untuk menanyakan menu apa yang cocok untuk orang sakit sepertimu, maaf kalau lama. Semoga kau suka dengan makannya!"

"Bukan masalah," Yoongi mengerling pada Jungkook. "Bocah itu yang terus mengeluh ingin makan dan akan mati kelaparan jika tidak segera mengisi perutnya; aku hanya hampir berpikir untuk membunuhmu karena kau tega membuat adik tersayangku mati kelaparan."

"Eih," Taehyung berdecak pelan. "Bahkan saat sedang sakit yang ia pikirkan tetap saja Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya."

Setelah makan, Yoongi meminum obat dan memembutnya mengantuk hingga akhirnya terlelap. Jungkook memutuskan untuk membereskan semua yang mungkin bisa menganggu tidur Yoongi, juga membawa pergi Taehyung dan Jimin yang berisik ke rumahnya karena dua bocah itu mengatakan tidak ingin pulang hari ini. Jungkook membiarkan Yoongi terlelap setelah meninggalkannya dengan kecupan ringan di pangkal hidungnya juga lampu kamar yang mati.

Jungkook sendiri tidak keberatan jika memang Jimin maupun Taehyung akan menginap, itu tandanya besok pagi sarapannya terjamin sehat, juga Yoongi yang akan mendapat makanan enak buatan Jimin untuk tubuhnya yang sedang sakit. Meski harus tidur larut—Jungkook tidak biasa dengan tidur hingga dini hari, Jungkook pikir akhir pekan hari ini tetap menyenangkan walaupun Yoongi ada di rumahnya dan sedang sakit.

.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Jungkook memekik panik saat melihat Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan rumah dan tengah membersihkan halaman; Taehyung dan Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung saat merasa sedikit janggal melihat seorang berandalan memagang sapu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah, heh?" Jungkook meraih gagang sapu yang dipegang Yoongi dan mendorong tubuh kurus itu menjauh. "Sekarang duduk dan biarkan aku yang melakukan ini."

"Aku sudah lebih baik," Yoongi bersuara serak, berusaha meraih benda yang baru di rebut Jungkook tapi justru dihalangi dengan mudah oleh lengan Jungkook; mendadak ia pun sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin memang belum cukup sehat. Ia mengalah dan memilih duduk di bangku yang ada sambil memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Jimin, masuk sana, buatkan Yoongi– _hyung_ sarapan."

Jimin mengangguk patuh dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi.

"Lalu aku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah bingung, "apa aku lebih baik menemani Yoongi– _hyung_ duduk atau membantu Jimin memasak?"

"Bantu Jimin memasak!" Jungkook menjawab cepat. "Biarkan Yoongi– _hyung_ hanya fokus padaku," ia berbisik lirih agar Yoongi tidak mendengar suaranya.

Jawaban Jungkook cukup untuk membuat Taehyung tergelak sejenak dan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi untuk menyusul kekasihnya; atau mungkin teman _yang benar-benar_ baiknya.

Setelah suasana hening, hanya suara Jungkook yang menyapu, tiba-tiba bocah itu menoleh pada Yoongi yang tengah melamun memperhatikannya. " _Hyung_ , kau bisa sembuh sore ini?" Mata bulat itu tampak memohon.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, "kalau itu, mana aku tahu. Aku 'kan bukan yang mengatur sakit."

Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya jatuh ke bawah. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan— _whoops_!" Ia segera menutup mulutnya, juga merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu, Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Jalan-jalan? Bukan masalah, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu. Pasti kau rindu tteokbeokki di taman dekat sini, 'kan?"

Hampir saja Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat, tapi ia tahu bahwa jika ia melakukannya maka sudah sehat maupun belum, Yoongi akan dengan penuh paksaan membawanya pergi ke sana. Ia pun menggeleng kuat, "aku hanya bosan, kok! Tidak masalah, menonton film di kamar Yoongi– _hyung_ nanti malam juga aku tidak keberatan."

Yang lebih tua nampak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk kecil namun diam-diam merencaakan sesuatu. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pagi ini Yoongi nampak penuh senyum. Ia terlihat lebih mudah melengkungkan bibir ke atas sambil mengacak rambutnya yang belum benar-benar di sisir sebelum ke rumah Yoongi hingga makin berantakan dan menggumam beberapa kata tentang pujian untuknya. Jungkook senang—tentu saja, siapa pula yang tidak senang melihat _gummy smile_ yang selalu terlihat begitu membahagiakan di wajah manis Yoongi? Meski Yoongi sangar, setidaknya wajah manisnya benar-benar pengampunan untuk aura menyeramkan yang ia pancarkan hingga membuat orang lupa untuk tidak menyukainya.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Jimin," Yoongi meneguk air putih yang tersedia setelah memberi senyum simpul pada orang di hadapannya. Jimin mengangguk dengan ringan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kerepotan, aku dengar membuat bubur itu tidak mudah."

Taehyung yang ada di sebelah Jimin meringis kecil, "apa kalau kau sedang sakit kau jadi begitu manis, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, memberi tatapan bingung pada yang baru saja bersuara. "Menurutmu aku manis? Bukankah Jungkook lebih manis?"

Jungkook merona mendengar pujian yang Yoongi lontarkan baru saja, tapi kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memukul lengan kurus Yoongi dengan setengah gemas. "Bukannya orang sakit memang seharusnya bersikap manis supaya cepat sembuh?"

"Walaupun sakit, aku masih bisa menghajar orang-orang kok; asal kau tahu saja Jungkookie."

"Eih—mana mungkin! Berdiri saja sempoyongan."

"Benar kok," Jimin menyahut, matanya membulat dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Waktu itu aku lihat sendiri. Yoongi– _hyung_ sedang demam saat ia menghajar sekitar tiga orang yang sedang mengusik Taehyung, tapi setelah itu ia ambruk dengan tubuh lemas."

"Wow," mata Jungkook terbelalak tidak percaya. "Itu berarti Yoongi– _hyung_ memang seorang pelindung yang siap kapan saja, ya!"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak senang melihat temanku diganggu. Lagi, Jungkookie, kalau yang ada di posisi Taehyung saat itu adalah kau, aku yakin aku akan menghajar mereka lebih sadis."

Taehyung dan Jimin mendengus; menggeleng bersamaan sambil menatap Yoongi. "Benar-benar seorang protektif."

.

"Hari ini dingin," Yoongi mengeratkan jaketnya sambil menarik tangan Jungkook untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya yang besar. Jemarinya mengusap punggung tangan yang lebih muda dengan lembut dan tetap memasang wajah datar seolah tidak ada yang ia lakukan meski sosok di sebelahnya sudah merona hingga telinga.

Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati; terkadang Yoongi memang begitu manis hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rona di wajahnya. "Kalau kau tidak kuat, kita bisa pulang, _Hyung_."

"Ini hanya dingin," suaranya mendadak ikut dingin seperti cuaca yang ia rasakan. Wajahnya ia tolehkan sebentar pada Jungkook untuk mendaratkan kecupan di kening yang tertutup poni lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Menurutmu aku akan mati begitu saja hanya karena dingin? Tsk, jangan konyol Jungkookie."

Jungkook menyerah, lagi pula siapa yang bisa menentang ucapan seorang Min Yoongi. Meski tidak menyenangkan, tapi ucapannya benar-benar seperti pernyataan mutlak yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Walaupun terkadang harus menjadi orang yang kerepotan, Jungkook tetap senang dengan sifat positif dan percaya diri yang Yoongi miliki. Itu membuat aura dominannya makin menonjol; membuatnya merasa begitu aman tiap berada di sebelah Yoongi karena tidak ada yang pernah terlihat lebih dominan daripada tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Hari ini tidak ada es krim," Yoongi menggumam sambil memikirkan beberapa makanan yang biasa Jungkook beli jika berjalan-jalan. "Juga tidak ada minuman dingin. Tapi kita bisa membeli tteokbokki seperti biasa, juga odeng dan ikan emas. Setuju?"

Yang dimintai pendapat mengangguk, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kelinci dengan mata lenyap hingga menjadi bulan sabit. "Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar ingin makan, membeli odeng saja aku sudah senang."

"Aku sedang ingin makan ikan emas."

"Baiklah, kita beli odeng dan ikan emas!"

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Jungkook nampak senang menggenggam jemari hangat Yoongi, sementara yang lebih tua sesekali mengusap jemari dingin Jungkook. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa dengan candaan masing-masing, Jungkook nampak senang dengan Yoongi yang terlihat bahagia hari ini.

Saat mata mereka menemukan kue-kue berbentuk ikan emas yang berjejer rapi juga odeng yang ada di dalam kuah kaldu beraroma menggoda di pinggir jalan, Jungkook langsung dengan ceria menarik lengan Yoongi yang diikuti tanpa penolakan dari yang lebih tua. Yoongi dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik membiarkan Jungkook memilih, menunjuk beberapa tusuk odeng dan membiarkan benda itu berpindah pada _cup_ kecil berbahan kertas dengan kuah yang kemudian ditumpahkan ke dalam sana. Setelah itu yang lebih muda meminta dua ikan emas.

"Terima kasih," wanita tua dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup cantik di usianya tersenyum, memasukkan ke dalam saku besar seperti kantung doraemon yang ada di apronnya. Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan sementara Yoongi memberi senyuman tipis untuk menjawab terima kasih dari wanita itu.

"Biar aku bawakan," Yoongi meraih _cup_ odeng dengan uap yang terlihat mengepul di atasnya, tahu bahwa Jungkook terlihat kepanasan dan kerepotan dengan dua tangan yang penuh. Saat satu tangan Jungkook kosong, Yoongi dengan senang hati meraih jemari Jungkook untuk bertaut seperti anggur dengan jemarinya; tahu bahwa apa yang tidak Jungkook suka dari tangan penuh adalah tidak bisa bergandengan tangan. "Kau mau memakannya di mana?"

Mata Jungkook mengedar, mencoba mencari tempat yang mungkin menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil makan makanan yang mereka beli. Matanya menemukan sebuah tempat remang-remang yang lumayan sepi dengan pemandangan air mancur warna-warni di tengah taman tanpa orang yang duduk di sana, tangannya bergerak menunjuk tempat itu dengan ikan emas yang berada di genggaman. "Di sana!" Ujarnya ceria.

Yoongi tersenyum, mengikuti arah yang tadi ditunjuk dan langkah yang dibuat oleh Jungkook untuk tiba di tempat yang mereka inginkan.

Saat sampai di sana, mereka duduk dengan nyaman. Yoongi menyerahkan odeng milik Jungkook yang sudah tidak terlalu panas dan menerima satu ikan emas yang diulurkan Jungkook. Jungkook nampak senang dengan makanannya dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak bocah itu bicara di tengah acara makan mereka; menghabiskan bungeoppang yang ada di tangan dan menikmati rasa kacang merah bercampur kue yang sudah ia bayangkan sejak awal.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil, tangannya memainkan tusuk odeng yang sudah kosong sambil memakan kue ikan emas yang kini sudah terkikis setengah.

"Hm?" Yoongi menyahut sambil menatap Jungkook memberi tanda untuk melanjutkan bicara.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng, "ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Yang lebih tua mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat yang lebih muda. "Aku senang kalau kau senang—"

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook memekik, menyela ucapan Yoongi saat menyadari cairan merah pekat baru saja menetes dari hidung Yoongi. Matanya menatap dengan setengah panik dan menarik ke luar sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa, dengan reflek ia mengusap darah yang menetes dari hidung Yoongi itu. "Astaga, kau kelelahan, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi meringis, menerima sapu tangan yang Jungkook berikan dan membiarkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya segera habis. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sudah kelelahan sejak awal mereka berjalan-jalan, tapi ia tidak tahu akan sampai mimisan seperti ini. Ia pikir ia hanya akan terlelap sampai bangun siang dengan tubuh pegal. "Aku baik," ia menggumam pelan.

Jungkook mendengus, "tidak usah sok kuat, kau _kan_ juga manusia, _Hyung_ ,"ia terkekeh kecil. "Sekarang kita pulang saja, Yoongi– _hyung_ memang seharusnya berbaring di kasur daripada berjalan-jalan denganku di taman."

Ya, begitulah. _Walaupun terkadang harus menjadi orang yang kerepotan,Jungkook tetap senang._

Jungkook sering kerepotan tentang Yoongi yang keras kepala, juga sifatnya yang seolah dirinya tidak selemah manusia lain. Beberapa kali ia melihat Yoongi melewati batas kemampuannya, ia akan menjadi pihak yang kerepotan karena Yoongi nampak tidak masalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Persis seperti hari ini, hanya Jungkook yang akan setengah panik bingung harus melakukan apa pada Yoongi; itu sebabnya Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan masuk ekstrakurikuler palang merah supaya bisa mengurus Yoongi yang keras kepala.

 **TBC.**

Ini bener-bener usaha yang berat, aku hampir kecapekan dan tepar nulis ini (?)

Entahlah, aku kena writer's block sejak kemarin dan rasanya aku mau mati saja. Ya ampun, writer's block bener-bener penyakit mengerikan buat author kan wkwk

Ah, maafkan untuk update yang lama. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku writer's block. Sejak awal bulan mei sebenernya, tapi ya gitu, aku maksa diri aja buat nulis biar utangku cepet selesai, jadi beginilah.

Omong-omong, waktu itu ada yang bilang aku ga konsisten—atau apalah karena sebelumnya aku seorang teambottomyoongi hahaha. Aku udah bahas ini di ff KookGa-ku, tapi ya aku mau bilang lagi aja di sini karena di sini beda yang top dan bottom. Maaf ya, ini bukan soal konsisten atau enggak, dalam dunia yaoi pun sebenernya top dan bottom itu ga nentu, ga ada ultimatenya. Jadi ya gitu, aku buat bukan karena ga konsisten atau apa, tapi karena yoongi nampak _**pantas**_ di posisi top. Lagi pula dunia yaoi ini isinya lakilakixlakilaki, masa ga boleh ada yang ambigu setengah top setengah botoom? Ya gitu lah, pokoknya… maaf. Aku emang _gak bisa konsisten_ dengan mana top mana bottom, maaf bikin kecewa, kalau gak suka kan mending ga di baca. Lagi pula di summary aku udah kasih lihat yang top siapa dan yang bottom siapa, harusnya itu gak jadi beban masalah buat siapa-siapa kan.

Oke, kkeut. Saya ga mau ngomel (?)

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca dan mau tunggu; meski aku sedikit kecewa karena yang follow dan fav ini story banyak tapi kok reviewnya gak sebanding T^T tapi gapapa, fav dan follow udah semacam tanda kalian suka sama cerita ini, jadi aku makasih banget!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, aku kayanya mau bawa konflik di chapter berikutnya deh. Jadiii yaa, tunggu aja! Sampai jumpa!


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction  
** _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi– _Hyung_!" Jungkook memekik ceria saat melihat Yoongi melangkah keluar dari rumahnya sambil menggendong tas dan mengenakan jaket. Kulitnya yang biasanya putih nampak sedikit pucat hari ini.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, ia keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah terlihat begitu cerah. Jemari kecil Jungkook ia genggam erat-erat. "Selamat pagi, Kookie."

Yang lebih muda dengan cekatan ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Yoongi tanpa peringatan. Ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yoongi. "Kecupan untuk orang yang baru sembuh. Semoga lekas baikkan, _Hyung_."

"Mencuri ciuman, huh?" Mata sipit Yoongi menipis untuk memberi tatapan tajam pada Jungkook. Yang mendapat tatapan merinding, tapi tidak berniat lari. Tubuh baru sembuh Yoongi tetap lebih kuat dari Jungkook, jadi ia meraih pinggang sempit adik tersayangnya dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu. Tubuh Jungkook ia himpit diantara dirinya dan dinding pagar rumah orang. Yoongi mencium bibir Jungkook. Lembut, dalam, dan penuh dominasi.

Ciuman berakhir setelah Jungkook mencoba memberi tahu napasnya telah habis. Yoongi menyeringai melihat bibir Jungkook sudah merah, basah, dan sedikit membengkak. Jarinya mengusap bibir basah yang terlihat sangat menarik untuk di kecup itu, lalu himpitannya ia longgarkan. "Aku bisa melakukan lebih berbahaya, Jungkook-ah. Jadi, jangan nakal."

Jungkook masih merona merah, tapi jemarinya yang sudah di tarik membuatnya terpaksa berjalan dengan pikiran entah ke mana. Selalu begini tiap Yoongi menciumnya. Selalu terasa seperti terbang, tapi juga bergetar. Bagaimana Yoongi yang bertingkah kasar terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan ciuman, tapi melakukannya dengan lembut untuk mencurinya. Yoongi benar-benar sosok yang membuat Jungkook terus berdegub dan bergetar.

"Yoongi– _Hyung_ ," si marga Jeon memanggil lirih, membuat yang di panggil menoleh padanya. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

.

Jungkook tidak bisa fokus seharian ini karena sejak pagi sudah dihadiahi ciuman dari Yoongi. Ia tidak menyalahkan _Hyung_ -nya, tapi jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti berdegub entah karena senang atau merasa gugup. Yoongi meminta izin untuk tidak bertemu di jam istirahat dan Jungkook justru jadi merasa kehilangan.

Jadi, diam-diam, Jungkook menulis curahan hatinya di buku coret-coretan untuk sekedar membuat hatinya lega.

 _Yoongi–_ Hyung _, aku senang kau menciumku!_

.

Awalnya Jungkook tidak memikirkan apa-apa soal kenapa Yoongi tidak menemuinya selama istirahat ini. Lagi pula, mungkin _hyung_ tersayangnya itu tengah mengurus beberapa hal dengan temannya yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti apa. Hanya saja, saat ia baru kembali dari toilet, ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Dari lantai atas sekolah, bisa ia lihat Yoongi tengah duduk berdua bersama seorang gadis bersurai pendek di taman belakang sekolah. Jungkook penasaran siapa gadis itu karena jarang-jarang Yoongi mau berurusan dengan seorang perempuan. Mengejutkannaya, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mengecup kening gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dilanjutkan dengan pelukan yang begitu erat. Hati Jungkook sakit, tapi ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan pergi mencari Jimin serta Taehyung yang mengatakan akan pergi ke atap beberapa menit lalu.

Menemukan Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah duduk sambil bermesraan, Jungkook tidak ambil pusing. Ia berlari menuju keduanya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan yang paling mudah ia raih, Taehyung. Keduanya terkejut. Jimin hampir memaki, tapi ia menyadari bahwa si pelaku adalah Jungkook dengan bahu bergetar. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Jimin justru panik dan menepuki punggung temannya.

"Jungkook-ah, ada apa?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengelusi punggung orang dalam pelukannya. Memberi kenyamanan saat menyadari bajunya basah dan suara isakan terdengar.

Jungkook jarang menangis. Meski ia masih begitu kekanakan, ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak menangis dengan mudah. Ia mengerti kapan dirinya pantas menangis dan kapan dirinya seharusnya menahan itu semua. Lalu, jika Jungkook sudah menangis sampai terisak-isak, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Bel berbunyi, tapi Jungkook masih enggan melepas pelukannya dari Taehyung, juga menjawab apapun pertanyaan dari Taehyung atau Jimin. Ia juga masih menangis dan justru makin keras. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook yang begitu cerah berubah menjadi sangat rapuh.

"Yoon– Yoongi– _Hyung_ …," suara serak khas orang habis menangis mengalun menyedihkan.

Jimin dan Taehyung menunggu, mencoba memproses kenapa nama Yoongi yang pertama lolos setelah tangisan keras dari si pemuda Jeon.

"Yoongi– _Hyung_ … kenapa memeluk seorang gadis?"

Keduanya yang sejak tadi menunggu kalimat Jungkook selesai seketika memasang wajah kaget. Bingung sekaligus tidak paham dengan apa yang Jungkook ucapkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Jungkook," Jimin bersuara lebih dulu. "Mana mungkin Yoongi– _Hyung_ mau berurusan dengan gadis?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Jungkook berteriak, memekik marah karena tidak dipercaya. "Aku melihat Yoongi– _Hyung_ memeluk seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan tubuh mungil. Bahkan mengecup kening gadis itu!"

"Mungkin… itu Hana," Taehyung bersuara. "Satu-satunya gadis yang mau Yoongi– _Hyung_ pedulikan setauku hanya Jeon Hana."

"Siapa itu Jeon Hana?"

"Mantan Yoongi– _Hyung_ yang putus karena Yoongi– _Hyung_ tidak ingin membawa gadis itu dalam masalahnya dengan musuhnya."

"Taehyung!" Jimin memekik, menatap orang yang memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal.

"Biarkan saja," Taehyung menjawab tatapan Jimin dengan ekspreksi tidak peduli. "Tidak adil jika kita tahu, tapi Jungkook tidak. Jungkook harus tahu soal Hana."

Jimin nampak panik. "Sudah, sudah," ia menarik Jungkook untuk ia peluk, menepuki punggung yang tadi bergetar hebat sambil mendorong Taehyung menjauh dengan tangan yang lain. "Jangan pikirkan ucapan Taehyung, dia hanya sedikit mabuk."

.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi terus memperhatikan gadis dengan surai pendeknya yang terus terurai jatuh karena menundukkan kepala. Bahunya yang sempit bergetar dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi gadis yang di hadapannya masih saja menangis seperti tidak bisa melepaskan bebannya.

"Hana-ya… sudahlah," suara rendahnya mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ada di depannya. Tangannya menepuki bahu gadis itu. "Kau tidak di apa-apakan, 'kan? Seungcheol datang tepat waktu untuk menolongmu, 'kan?"

"Tidak tepat waktu!" Gadis itu memekik, berteriak putus asa dengan tatapan mata penuh luka. "Mereka sudah berhasil membuat kancing bajuku lepas, Yoongi-ah!"

"Hey, tenanglah!" Yoongi menarik tubuh Hana, kembali memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu yang tadi sempat dilepaskan dengan sengaja. "Maaf… maafkan aku. Karenaku hidupmu jadi tidak tenang begini."

Hana menggeleng dalam pelukan Yoongi, ia meremas baju pemuda yang memeluknya. "Bukan salahmu, Yoong. Jangan merasa bersalah…."

Mungkin memang benar apa yang terjadi pada gadis dalam pelukannya bukan karena dirinya.

Harus diakui, tubuh Hana memang nampak begitu menarik dari sudut pandang laki-laki normal. Tubuhnya yang mungil dengan surai pendek membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos, dada yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil, kaki panjang dan putih yang menarik. Semua laki-laki akan terkagum karena keindahannya. Ditambah lagi para orang mesum. Tentu saja tidak hanya terkagum, mereka akan melakukan apapun demi bisa memuaskan ketertarikan mereka itu.

Yoongi tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi ia ingin sekali ikut menangis sedih karena Hana yang tersedu-sedu. Ia merasa sedih gadis itu merasa terluka. Hal ini membuatnya teringat pada penyesalan masa lalu. Di mana ia hanya bisa membuat Hana dalam masalah, padahal jelas-jelas seharusnya hubungan tidak menghasilkan hal buruk.

Tapi, Yoongi juga tiba-tiba merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mengecup kening Hana, juga memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat pada Jungkook.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya perkonflik seperti ini, ia juga tidak paham kenapa dirinya melakukan ini semua; melakukan hal itu tadi pada Hana maupun tiba-tiba memikirkan Jungkook dengan alasan merasa bersalah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

Yoongi kembali datang ke kelas Jungkook sepulang sekolah. Mengajak adik tersayangnya untuk pulang bersama. Jungkook yang masih dalam kondisi hati galau itu pun melangkah menghampiri Yoongi dengan wajah lesu. Senyumnya yang biasa cerah tiba-tiba saja luntur karena sedih.

"Kenapa, Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menatap khawatir yang lebih muda.

"Bukan apa-apa," ia menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, _Hyung_."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook tidak ada nyali untuk meneriaki Yoongi. Selain itu, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Yoongi ikut sakit hati jika ia marah dan membentak. Ia ingin menjaga hati kakak tersayangnya.

Jadi, mereka berdua pun melangkah pulang dengan hanya saling diam. Yoongi mengenggam tangan Jungkook setelah beberapa kali yang lebih mudah nyaris terjungkal jatuh, tapi Jungkook nampak tidak peduli dengan genggaman tangan dari Yoongi.

Saat tengah melangkah, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Tepat di depan tempat Yoongi mencium bibirnya tadi pagi. Wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan dengan sorotan mata kosong.

" _Hyung_ ," suara lirihnya terdengar mengalir bersama udara yang berhembus menerpa wajah mereka berdua. "Aku ini siapapmu, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, menatap Jungkook bingung setelah mendengar ucapan yang Jungkook lontarkan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja. Aku sebenarnya siapa di matamu. Apa aku berharga atau tidak. Aku ingin tahu saja."

"Kau adikku yang sangat aku sayangi," suara berat Yoongi disusul dengan helaan napas. "Aku sangat ingin melindungimu seolah kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku. Entah, mungkin karena aku tidak punya adik atau mungkin perasaanku padamu sudah melewati batas perasaan kakak pada adiknya. Aku sangat menyayangimu, jadi kau sangatlah berharga bagi diriku. Aku tidak akan rela kehilanganmu, juga tidak akan sanggup jika kau pergi. Aku mungkin akan menangis karena sedih, tapi aku lebih baik sekalian mati daripada harus hidup tersiksa tanpamu." Yoongi menarik napas setelah kalimatnya yang panjang.

"Jadi, Jungkook-ah, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Kau sangatlah berharga."

 **TBC.**

Sudah berapa bulan nggak dilanjutkan, ya? Wah… maaf sekali. Aku mendadak merasa semacam author kurang ajar. Ya… tapi gimana lagi. Aku awalnya mau berhenti nulis shounen-ai, tapi malah tiba-tiba naksir SugaKookie gitu aja. Jadi… aku mau lanjutin ini karena ini konsep yang aku mau.

Di sini udah keluar banget dari alur awal. Aku bikin ide baru dan jadi berubah banget ceritanya dari konsep yang aku buat pertama kali. Di sini, aku bawa tokoh baru, Hana. Ya… aku sih cuma mau bikin Hana jadi sampingan aja sih. Sekedar biar jadi begitu endingnya chapternya hahaha.

Aku mau cari ide lain, tapi kayanya ini yang paling masuk akal deh ya. Soalnya Yoongi kan ga suka berurusan sama cewek, tapi kok ada cewek yang dia peluk. Jungkook pasti kalut banget tuh ya tau apa yang terjadi. Yoonginya mungkin keliatan labil, tapi gimana ya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri Yoongi selalu pandang Jungkook sebagai adek. Oke. Dia juga berandalan. Jadi… simpulkan saja sendiri. Wkwk. Terima kasih sudah bacaaa, sampai jumpa lagi nanti nanti euhehe


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 2016_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction  
** _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Jungkook memekik keras. Tersirat nada putus asa sekaligus sedih dalam caranya berbicara. "Maksudku— mana ada kakak yang mencium adiknya?!"

Yoongi terperangah. Matanya membulat dengan raut terkejut yang amat jelas. Bibirnya sejenak kelu, tidak percaya dengan kalimat apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si teruna bermarga Jeon di hadapannya. "Kau ini— bicara apa?" suaranya lirih, namun terdengar desisan yang sulit diartikan dalam caranya bertanya. "Bukannya sejak dulu aku biasa menciummu dan kau sebaliknya?"

"Apa menurutmu ciuman di bibir adalah sesuatu yang wajar?" mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Kembali teringat luka yang digores pada hatinya karena ingatan soal Yoongi dan gadis bernama Hana. "Berhubungan denganku… apa itu sekedar bentuk dari perhatian seorang kakak?"

"Aku melindungimu karena kau adalah adikku yang paling kusayangi," tukas yang lebih tua cepat. Suaranya penuh nada dominasi yang kuat meski obrolan tidak sedang soal sesuatu yang intim; dan karena itu pula sorot mata Jungkook seolah berubah melemah, meleleh karena suara serak yang bergetar masuk menembus gendang telinga. "Aku tidak ingin seseorang melukaimu."

"Harusnya kau berkaca!" sayangnya, ucapan penuh afeksi yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi tidak menggoyahkan kemarahan Jungkook yang baru keluar. Matanya menatap dalam pada yang lebih tinggi dengan sorot terluka. "Bukannya dengan semua perlakuanmu… seharusnya aku juga takut padamu, _Hyung_?"

Beberapa sekon mereka terdiam. Wajah tidak percaya seolah memenuhi air muka Min Yoongi. Membuat sang teruna nampak berbeda; terluka sekaligus terguncang. Pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan benar-benar sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelum hari ini. Tidak, bahkan di hari ini pun, Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Sekon demi sekon, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Jungkook tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata yang tidak sanggup lagi terbendung, sementara hati Yoongi turut terluka melihat buliran air mengalir membasahi pipi si bungsu. Sayangnya, ia takut meraih dan menghapus butiran yang membasahi pipi Jungkook, terlalu takut melukai hati seseorang yang baru saja melempar pernyataan penuh kenyataan ke wajahnya.

Jungkook menghela napas. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus pipinya yang basah dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya. "Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya sebelum sungguhan berlalu pergi melewati Yoongi yang masih mematung. Meninggalkan yang lebih tua tanpa sedikitpun menoleh karena hati yang masih amat terluka.

.

.

"Argh— kau bodoh, Min Yoongi!" erangan keras terdengar dari ruangan gelap dengan penerangan terbatas lewat celah-celah. Sementara itu, di sisi ruangan lain, berdiri pemuda dengan surai gelap yang basah tengah mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Bantalan tinju terus menjadi korban emosinya yang meluap-luap memenuhi pikirannya.

Yoongi bukan seorang pemuda yang mudah tersentuh. Sifatnya yang apatis pun menambah alasan kenapa ia bukan pemuda yang dapat memikirkan perasaan orang lain dengan baik. Sayangnya, satu kalimat pendek yang diucapkan oleh seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook seolah sanggup menghancurkan seluruh kekuatan yang dibangun dengan kokoh oleh Min Yoongi.

Keringat mengalir membasahi pelipis. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti pun tidak membuat Yoongi kehilangan fokus dan tidak dapat memukul dengan benar. Emosinya memang mendominasi, tapi matanya tetap cukup awas untuk menatap korban kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak.

Sibuk meluapkan emosi, suara ponselnya seketika mengiterupsi. Wajah pucatnya langsung menoleh cepat menuju sumber suara, menemukan benda pipih menyala di atas kasur dan membuatnya langsung mendekati tempat itu untuk meraih si sumber keributan.

Tertera dengan jelas; _Lee–Ahjumma_. Ibu dari Jeon Jungkook baru saja menelepon.

Matanya mengerjap. Melihat ternyata banyak pula pesan yang masuk, namun tidak satupun didengarnya dengan benar hingga membuat wanita di seberang rumah sana menelepon.

Tidak mau membuat si penelepon menunggu, Yoongi pun menggeser lambang hijau ke tengah dan menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya tanpa peduli bagian kepalanya sudah amat basah.

" _Yoongi,"_ suara seorang wanita yang sudah amat ia hapal itu pun membuat wajah Yoongi yang semula terlihat amat dingin kini berubah melembut. _"Sudah dari sepulang sekolah Jungkook belum makan, Yoongi-ya. Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Bisakah kau membujuknya? Aku takut ia sakit."_

Mendengar penuturan dari yang diseberang, mata sipit itu melebar. Ia nampak kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seketika rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia ingat betul semua yang Jungkook katakan, bahkan memikirkannya hingga semarah ini. Tapi ia lupa bahwa Jungkook tidak akan marah dengan cara meledak-ledak seperti yang ia lakukan. Ia lupa bahwa Jungkook tidak akan marah dengan cara membuat tubuh terlalu lelah. Ia lupa bahwa Jungkook dan caranya marah sama-sama penuh kelembutan. Ia lupa bahwa Jungkook hanya mampu marah dengan cara seperti ini.

" _Yoongi…?"_

Suara dari sebrang membuat ia yang semula melamun tersadar. Segera Yoongi menyahut dengan gumaman lirih sebelum bersuara, "Biar aku yang bujuk. Tunggu saja, Ahjumma. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sambungan terputus, bersamaan dengan itu pula ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuh dari peluh. Matanya menatap sebentar pantulan diri di cermin, terpantul raut kalut yang ketara dan segera ia ganti menjadi datar seperti yang biasanya.

Selepas membersihkan diri dan berganti, Yoongi pun bergegas. Tungkainya membawa tubuh pergi menuju seberang rumah dan masuk seolah rumah sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara memanggil dan segera mencari wanita yang tadi menelepon.

"Oh, Yoongi, syukurlah kau datang," wanita paruh baya dengan paras ayu itu menghampiri Yoongi. Menepuk bahu si pemuda penuh syukur, wajahnya yang kelelahan seolah bersembunyi di balik esem lebar dalam bibir. "Aku mendengarnya terbatuk beberapa kali. Mungkin ia tersedak atau memang sedang tidak enak badan. Sayangnya, dia tidak membawa air ke dalam. Aku sangat khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Yoongi mengangguk padam mendengar penuturan ibu dari Jungkook itu. "Apa kamarnya dikunci?" ia bertanya sambil mening mengerut.

"Ya… kupikir dikunci. Aku tidak bisa membukanya," bisikan lirih terdengar. Hal itu membuat siapapun yang terkena gelombang tipis dari ucapan tadi akan merasa bergetar pula.

Berpikir sejenak, ia nampak menimbang pemikirannya. Helaan napas dikeluarkan, nampaknya ia menemukan sebuah ide meski sedikit berat dilakukan. "Apakah… tidak masalah jika aku merusak pintunya?"

.

.

 _Brak! Brak!_

Suara benturan keras memenuhi hampir seisi rumah. Kaki kecil nan kokoh milik Yoongi itu tengah mencoba mendobrak pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Setelah mendapatkan izin, ia langsung melakukan berbagai cara agar usahanya tidak sia-sia. Wajahnya memang sedikit berpeluh, sayangnya ia tidak sebegitu tertarik untuk menyerah. Si pemilik rumah pun justru khawatir pada apa yang Yoongi lakukan dan takut hal itu melukai alih-alih pintu yang masih apik.

 _Brugh!_

Suara debaman keras seolah menjadi akhir dari usaha mendobrak pintu yang Yoongi lakukan. Pintu kokoh itu terbuka lebar membentur dinding, cahaya dari luar pun langsung berhamburan masuk menerpa seseorang di ranjang yang tengah membelakangi mereka.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap wanita yang membawanya pergi ke sini sejenak. "Biar aku yang bicara," ucapnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan membiarkan nampan berisi makanan setengah dingin itu pada yang telah berada di ambang pintu.

Saat masuk, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menutup kembali pintu dan menyimpan sebentar makanan itu di meja nakas. Ia tidak ingin langsung meminta Jungkook untuk makan, toh hal itu juga tidak akan berhasil jika dilakukan. Jungkook akan menolak mentah-mentah karena ia memang tidak ingin menikmati sesuatu saat dalam kondisi marah semacam ini.

"Jungkook," suara rendah yang Yoongi keluarkan langsung membuat tubuh dalam balutan selimut dan kini tengah meringkuk itu bereaksi. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana punggung itu makin melengkung seolah makin ingin menggulungkan badan tanpa menatap sosok yag memanggil. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Perlahan, Yoongi merebahkan tubuh ke sebelah Jungkook. Bergabung dalam kasur single size yang terasa panas seolah seluruh sisi kasur telah dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit dan sedih dari Jeon Jungkook. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh si bungsu, membuat lengannya dapat merasakan getaran gugup yang keluar dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Jangan sentuh—" getaran lirih sekaligus suara serak itu keluar dari labia Jungkook. Memenuhi gendang telinga yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang _Hyung_ sepertimu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[**_ **flashback: on** _ **]**_

" _Apa aku boleh meminta kakak laki-laki yang sepertimu, Yoongi–_ Hyung _?"_

.

.

Jungkook berlari dengan langkah riangnya. Mengejar seekor anjing mungil yang melangkah dengan pinggul bergoyang lucu. Ia amat menyukai bagaimana hewan itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Yah! Yah! Puppy~ ayo peluk!" suara riang khas bocah cilik itu membuat si anjing makin cepat melangkah, seolah ketakutan pada apa yang diucapkan. "Ah~ kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini— _eoh_?"

Ucapannya terhenti. Anjing yang sejak tadi berlarian itu tiba-tiba saja sudah mengendus pada kaki seseorang. Dengan wajah bingung, Jungkook mendongak. Ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seusianya tengah berdiri dengan wajah dingin dan merangkul sebuah bola basket di salah satu lengannya.

"Mau apa kau, bocah?" nada suara tidak bersahabat seolah menyembur kasar pada Jungkook yang terlihat amat polos itu, membuat tubuh kurus itu melangkah mundur dengan wajah ketakutan yang lucu. "Byul tidak suka anak kecil, dia juga takut dengan suara gadis."

"Eih— tapi aku sudah besar dan bukan seorang gadis…," Jungkook menggumam lirih.

Sayangnya, gumamannya terdengar hingga gendang telinga si pemuda dengan tubuh berkeringat dan memeluk sebuah boneka. Ia tertawa remeh sambil menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Kurus, berwajah cantik, bersuara manis," senyuman terkembang seolah dirinya memanangkan sesuatu. "Pantas saja Byul takut, kau nampak seperti Hyera."

"Ugh–? Siapa itu Hyera?" tatapannya menunjukkan raut penasaran yang ketara.

"Yang jelas bukan aku, aku Min Yoongi," bocah dengan bola basket di tangannya itu memberi senyum tipis pada bibir. Ia berjongkok sejenak dan meletakkan bolanya, dielus tubuh anjing mungil yang terus mengendus pada kakinya tadi hingga ia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan menggoyangkan ekor; menikmati. "Hyera, si pemilik Byul yang senang menyiksanya. Untung bocah itu pindah beberapa waktu lalu, jadi aku bisa membawa kabur anjing kasihan ini dari rumahnya yang seperti neraka."

"Ah, Hyera terdengar tidak baik," Jungkook ikut berjongkok. Ingin melihat anjing bernama Byul itu lebih dekat lagi. "Tapi, Yoongi terdengar keren karena menolong Byul!"

"Bukannya laki-laki memang seharusnya terlihat keren?" mata sipit itu menatap bocah yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya, membuat gurauan.

"Aku Jungkook," ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud mengajak berkenalan. "Aku sangat disukai hewan-hewan tetanggaku, loh! Jadi aku tidak akan menyakiti Byul. Boleh aku menyentuh Byul?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang masih setia mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian, kedua lengan yang semula menopang tubuh Byul itu terulur satu untuk membalas tangan yang Jungkook berikan. "Senang mengenalmu, Jungkook-ah. Tapi, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Aku sudah kelas dua sekolah dasar!" senyumnya terkembang, nampak bangga dengan tingkat yang ia miliki.

Mendengar jawaban yang Jungkook lontarkan, Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Aku kelas tiga, aku yang lebih tua."

"Wah, Yoongi– _Hyung_?" mata bulat itu nampak terkagum, memasang ekpsreksi bahagia yang lucu. "Aku senang bisa memanggil seseorang dengan _Hyung_!"

"Oh, apa aku yang paling tua?" wajahnya kini menggambarkan raut terkejut.

"Biasanya aku yang paling tua di antara teman bermainku!" bibirnya merengut kecil. "Tapi aku senang, mereka sangat lucu dan penurut!"

"Oh, benarkah? Apa teman-temanmu semua adalah anak taman kanak-kanak?"

Jungkook tertawa canggung, kemudian dirinya mengangguk tanpa beban. "Mereka yang ada di sekolah dasar selalu mengangguku, jadi aku berteman dengan anak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka semua baik. Lalu aku pindah ke sini."

Kening Yoongi mengerut, menatap bingung pada sosok Jungkook. Matanya terus memperhatikan bagaimana bocah itu terlihat. Dengusan lalu menyusul tatapannya, seolah menyadari apa yang baru ia perhatikan.

Harus diakui, bocah bernama Jungkook ini memang terlihat lugu sekaligus mudah didominasi. Nampak sangat mudah digampangkan. Tipe-tipe korban bully yang tepat. Ditambah lagi, jika kebetulan pintar tentu akan mendapatkan pemanfaatan.

"Baiklah," Yoongi berdiri dari jongkoknya, kemudian meraih tali yang dipakaikan pada Byul sekaligus meraih bola yang tadi diletakkan di bawah. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku adalah temanmu. Panggil aku _hyung_ , _chingu_ , siapa saja! Aku akan menjagamu dari teman-teman seperti teman sekolah dasarmu yang sebelumnya."

"Eoh– benarkah? Wah! Yoongi– _Hyung_ yang terbaik!"

.

.

Yoongi berlari dari lapangan basket di tengah permainan bersama teman satu kelasnya. Meninggalkan garis tanpa peduli teriakan protes yang diajukan oleh teman-teman yang lain. Tungkainya pun melangkah tanpa sedikitpun melambat, menghampiri seorang bocah yang tengah mengaduh dan makin lama makin dekat dari pandangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Baik-baik saja?" raut wajahnya berubah penuh kekhawatiran, ditambah lagi melihat ekspreksi kesakitan yang Jungkook buat. Mata sipit itu mengedar sejenak, membuat tatapan memburu yang berbahaya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini, heh?" suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat dan penuh tantangan.

Seketika suasana lapangan pun berubah hening. Mereka yang tadi membuat lingkaran dengan kedok 'bermain bersama' langsung menciut melihat siapa pembela yang Jungkook miliki.

Bukan main; itu adalah Min Yoongi. Bocah kelas tiga yang amat mahir dalam basket meski masih seusia sekarang dan sangatlah kuat meski tidak memiliki fisik yang besar. Orang-orang tentu lebih memilih untuk mencari jalan aman daripada harus berurusan dengan Min Yoongi meski mereka sama-sama baru menginjak sekolah dasar.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Yoongi berdecak. Dibalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok di depan Jungkook. "Naik," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Nampaknya tidak sebegitu peduli dengan gerutuan teman satu timnya yang baru tadi melakukan selebrasi dapat satu kelompok dengannya.

Dengan malu-malu dan sedikit paksaan, Jungkook pun naik ke punggung Yoongi. Tidak sebegitu lebar, tapi punya kenyamanan tersendiri. Dalam hati, Jungkook pun tersenyum senang. Ini kali pertama ia terluka dan mendapat perhatian selembut ini.

"Jangan segan-segan membully teman, eh. Kalian pikir itu terlihat keren? Tsk—" ia bersuara sebelum sungguhan membawa Jungkook pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Tiba di ruang kesehatan, Yoongi menurunkan tubuh Jungkook di kasur. Membuatnya duduk di sana dengan nyaman. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak suka."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak sakit, _Hyung_. Aku justru senang karena kau berlari untuk membelaku."

"Apa yang menyenangkan dari di bela, bodoh?"

"Aku merasa seperti memiliki seseorang yang melindungiku, seolah malaikat pelindung itu memang sungguhan ada," mata bulat itu berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan terlalu senang berkhayal, itu akan membuat orang ingin membullymu," Yoongi mencibir. "Kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri, nanti baru ada malaikat pelindung yang hadir. Yang punya kekuatan sama seperti kekuatanmu. Kalau kau masih lemah begini, bahkan menerima semua kekerasan yang dilakukan padamu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan malaikat pelindungmu."

"Tapi buktinya sekarang kau ada di sini, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook bersikeras dengan ucapannya. "Kau melindungiku tadi."

"Itu keberuntungan karena kau adalah bocah yang manis," lengan Yoongi terulur untuk mengelus kepala Jungkook, gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Kebetulan aku melihatmu, tahu. Jika aku tidak melihatmu, aku tidak akan datang. Jadi, jangan berserah diri padaku. Aku tidak akan ada untukmu tiap detik. Kau me— hey, kenapa malah menatapku begitu?"

Menyadari tatapan kagum yang ia buat disadari oleh sosok di depannya, Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Lengannya kemudian bergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuk karena gugup. "Aku pikir… aku sangat senang ada kau, _Hyung_. Apa aku boleh meminta kakak laki-laki sepertimu, Yoongi– _Hyung_?"

Kurva tipis terkembang di bibir Yoongi, tergambar wajah manis dan senyuman tanpa beban. Ia terkekeh kecil kemudian, "Tentu, Jungkook-ah. Aku akan menjadi kakak laki-laki untukmu sampai kedepan nanti."

 _ **[**_ **flashback: off** _ **]**_

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

.

.

.

Astaga, sudah berapa tahun tidak memperbaharui chapternya? Saya baru menemukan fakta bahwa ternyata fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen – Fronting. Jadi, saya langsung putar itu lagu sambil membaca ceritanya.

Beruntung saya dapet ke mana ide-ide yang lalu pergi; walaupun cuma sebagian. Seenggaknya, saya udah bisa lanjutin. Semoga… di sela sela kesibukan ini… saya masih bisa update ceritanya karena saya sendiri juga jatuh cinta sama cerita ini :"3

Oh iya, saya kerjain ini ngebut tadi karena 'adek-adekan' saya nih bikin saya inget soal ini FF. Maaf kalau banyak kata sumbang ataupun typo, saya ngerjain sambli setengah ngantuk. Maaaaaf sekali :")

Terima kasih penantiannya, kesabarannya, pokoknya semuanya! Anw, saya agak OOT nih, ayo bantu dukung Trainee Pledis dan Kim Samuel di Produce 101! Hehe. Mereka jagoan saya, ya walaupun semuanya udah pada debut.

Buat yang lagi masa-masa ujian, semangat! Kita berjuang bersama~


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker  
copyright © 201_ _7_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction  
** _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

.

Lucky you, saya update sebelum UN hahahaha.

Annyeong! Ada dua orang yang menagih update ff ini, sepertinya belum cek chapter terakhir ya? Ayo, di cek dulu! Saya update bulan lalu, ehehe.

Omong-omong, yang sudah baca, apa setelah sekian lama … gaya bahasa saya dari yang sebelum menghilang lama sampai kembali muncul ini memburuk? Soalnya saya agak khawatir. Tapi, gak kan?

Eh iya maaf kepanjangan A/N-nya. ketemu nanti saja di terakhir cerita ehe. **Selamat Membaca Ya!**

.

.

.

Bagi Jungkook, Min Yoongi sudah seperti lebih dari sebagian kisah hidupnya. Hampir tiap detik yang ia lewati selalu penuh oleh pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu. Entah bagaimana sudut pandang Yoongi, tapi yang jelas, Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain ibunya jika ditanyai siapa orang yang amat ia prioritaskan.

 _ **Tapi, apa iya Yoongi juga berpikiran begitu?**_

"Entahlah," Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan yang terngiang dalam benak semenjak pulang tadi. Menangis dalam diam dan meloloskan sesenggukan lirih saat mulai kelelahan dan hidungnya penuh air mata.

Memangnya, Yoongi menganggap dirinya seberharga apa?

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia lebih banyak menunggui sosok Yoongi lewat di depan rumah ketika hari minggu dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah menghilang sejak malam. Tanpa meninggalkan halaman rumah sendiri kecuali untuk makan, ia melakukan semua di sana sembari menanti sosok Yoongi muncul dari ujung jalan.

Apa … pengorbanannya tidak pernah nampak di mata Yoongi?

Hingga malam tiba, Jungkook tetap setia dalam posisi. Menangis tanpa henti dan terus bertanya hingga rasanya apa yang ia pikirkan dapat meledak segera.

"Jungkook, ada apa? Ayo makan…," suara lirih ibunya kembali terdengar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia mendapati suara wanita yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin membuka pintu dan menangis dalam pelukan wanita yang terus memanggil namanya. Sama ketika dirinya diperlakukan jahat di sekolah atau terluka hingga berdarah dan berakhir menangis di pelukan ibunya. Semua terasa melegakan seolah beban yang ada di hati lenyap tanpa bekas. Sayangnya, apa iya semua akan baik-baik saja jika yang ia keluhkan adalah sosok Yoongi? Tetangga yang amat sopan meski dikenal cukup nakal seiring ia tumbuh. Tetangga yang meski memiliki titel nakal setelah bertambah dewasa namun tetap menjadi sosok penuh kesopanan terbaik di kompleks.

Jika memang penyebab menangisnya adalah Min Yoongi juga alasan jatuh cinta yang konyol, apa iya ibunya akan menenangkan bukan justru mengomentari pedas perasaan yang ia miliki?

Mau bagaimana pun, orang tua dari masing-masing mereka hanya menganggap mereka amat menyayangi satu sama lain layaknya kakak–beradik yang akur. Apa iya mereka sempat memikirkan bahwa mungkin salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta di suatu hari? Rasanya terlampau tidak mungkin.

"Jeon Jungkook, buka."

Mata yang semula terpejam perlahan melebar. Terkejut dengan suara yang muncul dari balik pintu sana. Suara yang semenjak tadi hanya seperti bayangan kini berubah menjadi jelas dan mengejutkan pendengarannya.

Itu Min Yoongi. Alasan air mata Jungkook mengalir. Alasan Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan dari ibunya yang seharusnya tidak boleh diabaikan. Alasan dari semua kekacauan dalam pikiran Jungkook. Itu Min Yoongi, alasan dari segalanya.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. Menolak secara penuh, bahkan mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyahut siapa yang ada di luar sana. Menolak untuk menjadi lemah sekali lagi. Menolak untuk menjadi pihak yang terluka sekali lagi.

Tapi, bukannya berakhir, suara gebrakan kasar pada pintu membuat Jungkook hampir terjungkal dari kasur. Terkejut pada suara yang disebabkan oleh kaki Yoongi—karena ia tahu kaki kecil nan kokoh itu pasti menjadi sumber kegaduhan yang kemudian akan membuat pintu rusak.

 _Brugh!_

Benar saja. Ia bisa mendengar bantingan kasar pintu dan suara besi terlempar jatuh; mungkin suara kunci yang parah atau handel pintu yang lepas. Ia tidak sungguhan peduli—atau mungkin tidak terlalu ingin mempedulikannya sekarang.

Jungkook kini mematung, bermain peran agar dirinya terlelap daripada harus menanggapi Yoongi dan kemudian makin menghancurkan hatinya. Masih menangis, semua isakan ia tahan. Setidaknya, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Yoongi untuk saat ini.

"Jungkook, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Beriringan dengan langkah kaki mendekat, ditambah decitan pelan kasur yang ditambahi muatan. Yoongi naik ke kasur.

Diam untuk beberapa saat, lengan kurus Yoongi kemudian melingkar pada tubuh. Membuat rangkulan hangat yang sialnya sangat nyaman. Jungkook meleleh sekaligus merona akan hal itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau memberi reaksi. Hatinya masih sakit, lagi pula untuk apa?

Jujur saja, Jungkook amat gugup kali ini. Merasa menolak sesuatu yang tidak pernah mampu ia abaikan, sungguh seperti melakukan kebiasaan baru yang amat salah. Tubuhnya mengerang. Seolah berontak dan ingin membalik badan untuk balas memeluk. Tapi tidak, hatinya masih terlalu rapuh untuk sekedar berbalik. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan diri dengan mudah, tidak lagi.

Hanya saja, pelukan yang dieratkan itu, tidak dapat Jungkook pungkiri. Yoongi benar-benar pemain hati yang amat pandai. Jatung yang semula berdetak normal pun perlahan bertambah cepat, seiring dengan desiran darah akibat pompa yang bekerja ekstra menambah kegugupan. Yoongi tahu bagaimana cara menjatuhkan hati seorang bocah selemah Jungkook.

"Jangan sentuh—"

Ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Setidaknya, kali ini, Jungkook perlu menguatkan hati daripada harus terus tersiksa pada penolakan tanpa perlawanan. Meski suara yang ia loloskan serak dan bergetar, sang adam cukup percaya diri bahwa di dalam sana sudah tersirat cukup jelas apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki seorang _Hyung_ sepertimu lagi."

Dan kalimat terakhir seolah seperti petir bagi diri sendiri.

Tidak. Terlampau tidak mungkin Jungkook mengatakan hal demikian. Tapi, itu memang lolos dari bibirnya. Yang menjelaskan betapa kokohnya dirinya hari ini setelah semua air mata yang terurai jatuh.

Tapi helaan napas berat itu membelai tengkuk. Menyentuh tiap epidermis terdekat milik Jungkook yang kemudian menggoyahkan semua pertahanannya.

"Ya, Jungkook, aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak lagi kau anggap _Hyung_ -mu," suara itu serak dan rendah. Seolah menahan kesedihan dan kemudian membuat yang lebih muda ingin berbalik. Memeluk erat sosok kakak yang amat ia sayangi, tapi hatinya justru makin teguh untuk menolak. Ia masih diam dalam posisi.

"Tapi, ayo, sayangi dirimu sendiri," nada penuh putus ada dengan tiap helaan napas mengalir membuat air mata justru makin deras keluar. Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan bulir kesedihan yang dirasa. "Tidakkah kau mengerti betapa khawatirnya ibumu dan aku setelah tahu kau tidak makan sejak pulang sekolah? Kau bisa sakit."

"Apa pedulimu? Sia—umph!"

Bibir itu, sekali lagi dalam dominasi. Dikuasai di bawah kekuasaan si penguasa. Meruntuhkan semua kekuatan yang Jungkook bangun lebih sulit dibanding mencintai sosok Yoongi. Semua hancur semudah bibir yang mendarat dengan penuh dominasi.

"Aku tidak mengajarimu mengumpat," desisan penuh penekanan emosi kini menyelip keluar di antara ciuman. Dilanjutkan dengan lumatan mengambang di atas bibir Jungkook yang meski tak seberapa kasar namun menghasilkan efek melayang yang luar biasa hebat.

Jungkook terbang dan kembali meninggalkan tempatnya mengurung diri menjauhi Yoongi. Melayang bebas dan menemukan sosok Yoongi ada di seluruh sudut hati maupun kepala.

Yoongi marah. Semua tahu bagaimana cara Yoongi melampiaskannya; mengeluarkannya pada hantaman serta bibir Jungkook. Mengikis rasa kesal bersamaan dengan menimbun hati makin berbunga dalam Jungkook. Dan kali ini kemarahan Yoongi ada pada sosok yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan.

.

Yoongi berdosa. Ia tahu seberapa besar dosa yang ia buat, khususnya yang berada pada Jungkook. Di usia belasan awal, ciuman pertama terjadi, terlewat dari hitungan dengan ibunya. Bukan pada kekasih ataupun seseorang yang amat ia sukai. Itu semua ia berikan pada Jungkook; pun ia ambil yang ada pada Jungkook.

Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi melakukannya karena Jungkook memang amat menawan. Seperti kembang baru mekar yang begitu cantik dan idah. Seperti bunga wangi yang selalu harum dan memancing serangga mendekat. Mungkin benar Yoongi adalah serangga. Pasalnya, hati sang teruna tidak pernah berhenti terpesona pada sosok Jungkook. Terkagum pada keindahan serta sinar khayal yang memancar hingga menyilaukan perasaan; membuatnya buta.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, pesona itu menguat. Yoongi ingin memonopoli sosok Jungkook. Menyimpannya seorang diri. Dan tiap emosi yang keluar, ia selalu _marah_ pada Jungkook. Marah karena pemuda itu tidak bisa hanya menjadi miliknya. Marah karena masih saja ada orang yang berani mendekatinya. Marah karena monopoli yang ingin ia tanam dalam Jungkook tidak pernah berhasil.

Ya, kemarahan Yoongi yang selalu terlampiaskan pada Jungkook adalah hal itu.

Jungkook adalah miliknya. Kekuasaannya. Segalanya yang ada pada Jungkook adalah hartanya. Mungkin Jungkook tidak mengerti, tapi Yoongi pun tidak mampu menjelaskan.

Pada akhirnya, dosa itu bertumpuk. Ia ingin memohon maaf akan semua dosa itu di ujung sini. Di atas bibir yang ia dominasi, Yoongi mengakui semua dosa yang ia ingat. Memohon maaf di balik tiap lumatan dan desisan tipis bersamaan erangan Jungkook. Yoongi tidak melepas tautan bibir mereka karena rasa maaf itu belum segera habis, tidak peduli seberapa keras Jungkook mengatakan dirinya ingin bernapas, Yoongi tetap hanya menarik pelan kepala untuk menjauh namun masih tetap menyatukan semua.

"Aku sangat mencintai adikku sendiri, Jeon Jungkook."

Dan dosa terakhir yang amat berat Yoongi rasa kali ini lolos. Seiring lepasnya tautan bibir mereka dan menyisakan warna merah serta bengkak di sana.

"Apa kau sekarang mendengar pengakuan dosaku?"

.

Air mata mengalir. Jungkook kembali menangis mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Yoongi.

"Pembohong!" wajah merah karena tangis kini menatap sosok Yoongi. " _Hyung_ berbohong– ah, tidak, aku tidak mau percaya."

"Untuk apa? Percuma," Yoongi menggumam dan balik menatap lurus dalam manik berair dari lawan bicara. "Percuma aku mengatakannya jika kau tidak percaya."

"Kau tidak pernah—akh! Lalu siapa Jeon Hana itu? Kau—"

"Mantan kekasihku," ia menjawab dengan enteng, menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook masih seperti tadi seolah tidak ada yang salah. "Kau tahu? Dia bunuh diri tadi, tepat setelah aku tiba di rumah. Dan aku yang seharusnya pergi ke sana justru berada di sini, bukan pergi ke tempatnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Suasana perlahan kembali hening, hanya terdengar deru napas Jungkook maupun Yoongi setelah menghubungkan _perasaan_ lewat ciuman panjang tadi.

"Karena … kau menangis," Yoongi menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karena kau adalah si nomor dua dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu meletakkanmu pada nomor dua setelah ibuku. Aku memang marah dan ingin menemui Hana sebelum ia sungguhan pergi, tapi aku rasa … dia memang ingin lari."

"Kau memeluknya hari itu," sang adam dalam dekapan menggumam lirih, mencoba mengajukan bantahan atas ucapan Yoongi tadi. "Mana ada— Min Yoongi dan perempuan?"

"Ya, mau bagaimanapun, dia mantanku," yang lebih tua menjawab lirih. "Dia rapuh. Aku ingin melindunginya meski sudah bukan kekasih. Ya, karena aku pula hidupnya yang buruk semakin buruk. Itu sebabnya, seharusnya aku berada di sana karena aku adalah salah satu penghancur hidup Jeon Hana."

"Lalu, kenapa harus Jeon Hana?" Jungkook kali ini bertanya dengan lugu.

"Dia mirip kau, Jungkook-ah," kekehan tipis mengiringi penuturannya. "Dan marga kalian sama. Mungkin dengan itu, aku bisa melupakanmu, 'kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu," pernyataan cinta langsung lolos dari bibir Jungkook. Disusul kecupan malu-malu pada bibir Yoongi.

Ini ciuman di bibir yang baru pertama kali Yoongi rasakan. Dan mau seberapa dinginpun sosok Yoongi, ia akan tetap luluh karena ciuman singkat yang Jungkook kirimkan. Ia menyukai cara pemuda polos itu membelai bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook sakit setelah hari di mana Yoongi menyatakan cinta. Entah karena pengakuan perasaan yang membuat sang teruna terus memikirkannya atau karena melupakan makan hingga bersuhu tinggi dan memaksa sang ibu izin kerja daripada harus meninggalkan anak semata wayang sakit seorang diri.

Sakit selama tiga hari membuat Jungkook sangat , harusnya ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah Taehyung dan Jimin berkunjung hari ini. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka berdua tidak juga sukses sungguhan mencerahkan senyum si pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. Mata itu masih murung dan menunjukkan sorotan sedih yang ketara.

"Ada apa?" Jimin sebagai pihak yang lebih peka bertanya setelah menyadari tawa Jungkook yang berhenti dan ekspreksinya nampak menyedihkan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang memberatkanmu hari ini?"

Gelengan lirih dijadikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin. Nampaknya, ia masih belum mau mengatakan apa yang membuat senyum itu luntur dengan cepat.

"Aku benci Yoongi– _Hyung_ ," gumaman kemudian lolos saat Taehyung dan Jimin tengah sibuk berpandangan untuk mencari tahu kenapa dan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. "Aku benci Yoongi– _Hyung_ yang tidak datang setelah menciumku."

"Yoongi– _Hyung_ … tidak datang?" Taehyung membeo, mengulang pernyataan yang diucapkan Jungkook beberapa detik lalu sambil memasang ekspreksi bingung. "Bagaimana bisa…."

"Hm…," Jimin menggumam pelan sambil mengangkat bahu saat matanya kembali bertemu tatapan bingung dari lawan bicara. "Dia juga tidak sekolah tiga hari ini. Sejujurnya kita ke sini pun untuk bertanya kenapa ia tidak berangkat sejak kemarin-kemarin."

"Hah…?" ekspreksi kaget kini memenuhi air muka Jungkook. "Mana mungkin? Aku melihatnya keluar tiap pagi."

"Ah, hubungan kalian sangat manis," tanpa sadar komentar itu lolos dari bibir Jimin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook, ucapan alam bawah sadar yang langsung mengudara membayangkan bagaimana lucunya kisah dalam buku tentang seseorang yang hanya memperhatikan lewat jendela.

Taehyung yang sadar bahwa Jimin kini tengah langsung membawa pemuda itu kepada kenyataan. "Hey," ia memanggil sambil memukul kepala yang di seberang. "Itu berarti, Yoongi, mungkin saja tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan—"

"Ah, dia bilang dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan preman setelah jatuh cinta pada Jungkook!" yang baru dipukul itu langsung menggeleng, menolak pendapat yang dikatakan lawan bicara.

"Kau lupa?" mata bulat sosok di sebelah kiri Jungkook kini memasang pancingan agar yang di seberang memahami maksudnya.

"Oh– astaga! Benar! Jeon Hana!"

"Ada apa?" Jungkook langsung menyela, tidak memberi celah pada Taehyung untuk memukul kembali Jimin setelah menyuarakan nama yang seharusnya tidak disebut. "Apa itu berhubungan dengan Hana yang bunuh diri?"

"Dari mana … kau—"

"Yoongi– _Hyung_ kemarin mengatakannya padaku karena aku bertanya soal gadis itu."

"Ah … itu—"

 _Bruk!_

Kalimat yang baru ingin Taehyung keluarkan terhenti karena mendengar suara terjatuh dari sisi jendela. Manik ketiga bocah di atas kasur itu membola melihat sosok berbaju hitam dengan pakaian serta rambut berantakan kini baru saja turun dari jendela kamar Jungkook dengan wajah tenang meski beberapa sudut mendapat luka.

"Astaga, Yoongi– _Hyung_!" Jimin secara reflek itu menghampiri Yoongi, memegang bahu yang lebih tua sambil memastikan kondisinya. "Baru saja kami membicarakanmu dan — ah itu tidak penting," satu tangannya bergerak mengibas di depan wajah saat sadar ia baru saja ingin berbicara sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan sekarang. "Intinya, kenapa kau begini dan masuk lewat jendela?"

"Yoongi– _Hyung_ ," yang bersandar di kepala kasur itu memanggil dengan suara lemah. "Ada apa? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu masuk lewat jendela."

Mata sipit Yoongi yang nampak makin tipis itu menatap lurus pada Jungkook setelah mendengar suaranya. Ia yang semula terlihat seperti kehilangan arah kini nampak jadi lebih 'kuat' dari sebelumnya. "Jeon Jungkook," suaranya terdengar penuh penekanan dalam. Hal itu membuat Jimin melipir menjauh karena Yoongi yang seperti ini nampak menyeramkan.

Dengan langkah lirih yang kokoh, Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook. Tubuhnya terlihat kelelahan namun tetap kuat setelah makin dekat dengan sosok yang terbaring, seolah ia mendapatkan energinya kembali. Mata pun tetap fokus pada sosok di ranjang seperti tidak ada tujuan yang lebih indah selain si teruna bermarga Jeon.

Tiba tepat di hadapan Jungkook, tubuh kurus itu membungkuk. Satu kecupan panjang didaratkan pada kening yang lebih muda, mengabaikan suhu panas yang perlahan menyebar ke permukaan bibir.

"Aku dengar kau sakit," suara itu serak, tapi menggetarkan hati Jungkook hingga dirinya merasa amat sehat hari ini. Seperti suara yang baru didengar adalah obat paling manjur. "Aku menyesal tidak datang untuk merawatmu setelah hari itu."

Wajah panas Jungkook makin memerah, merona hingga telinga karena teringat pada apa yang terjadi terakhir kali saat bertemu Yoongi. Malu sekaligus tidak menyangka.

"Aku senang kau datang hari ini," bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan suara seperti bisikan karena tenggorokan yang terasa kering. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Baguslah…," mata gelap Yoongi kini berpindah pada sosok Jimin sekaligus Taehyung, menatap masing-masing mereka dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. "Tolong, jaga Jungkook. Setidaknya akhir-akhir ini."

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya cepat. Merasa perlu tahu kenapa dirinya harus dijaga Taehyung atapun Jimin padahal jelas-jelas Yoongi jauh lebih kuat.

Tatapan yang sulit diartikan kini kembali tertuju pada Jungkook. Tatapan yang semula seolah berbinar terang melihat yang di kasur, berubah sendu dan menyedihkan. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu sekarang ini," suara yang amat lirih, namun menyebabkan satu goresan dalam pada hati Jungkook.

Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mengatakan hal itu? Baru kemarin yang lebih tua mengakui perasaan, memberi ciuman panjang, juga berjanji tidak akan menjauh karena rasa bersalah. Rasanya baru kemarin Jungkook mendengar semua penuturan manis yang Yoongi buat. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia harus berhenti berurusan dengan Yoongi? Kenapa harus menjauh dari Yoongi? Memangnya, apa yang salah dari berurusan dengan Yoongi?

"Jangan terus di sisiku, jangan terlihat seperti adikku," lanjutan kalimat yang Yoongi lontarkan seolah melukai seluruh perasaan Jungkook. Hati yang semula berbunga karena kecupan lembut dan dalam yang Yoongi beri di kening perlahan sirna dengan darah mengalir dari tiap luka yang terlukis.

Yoongi benar-benar gila. Jungkook berisik dalam hati. Memaki yang lebih tua meski tidak sampai seluruh kepalanya berani melontarkan itu. "Kenapa?" akhirnya, hanya satu kata yang mampu diloloskan olehnya.

Mendapati pertanyaan demikian, manik itu menatap dalam ke yang lebih muda. Memberi sorot sama-sama terluka namun perlahan berubah kuat dan berani, seolah bukan sesuatu salah untuk melakukan itu. "Karena aku berbahaya, kau mungkin akan terkena imbasnya."

"Kau kemarin mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Min Yoongi," sebut saja Jungkook kurang ajar. _Toh_ ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bersikap seenaknya. Mungkin jika Yoongi tidak menahan Jungkook untuk melakukan ini–itu, dengan pergaulan nyaris bebas seperti yang kakak semenjak kecilnya lakukan itu, ia punya lebih banyak sikap tidak sopan. Beruntung, Yoongi menjaganya dengan amat baik.

Seolah bukan apa-apa mendapat panggilan nama lengkap dari Jungkook, kekehan pun terurai. Memenuhi runggu tiga insan dalam ruangan seperti sebuah suara mengerikan karena tawa serak dan pendek. "Ya, aku memang _sangat sangat_ menyukaimu," senyum terukir dalam bibir Yoongi. "Justru karena itu, Jeon Jungkook, aku ingin melindungimu. Jangan dekati aku sekarang ini karena kau bisa berada dalam bahaya. Ini peringatan keras, aku tidak main-main. Kau mungkin belum terdeteksi karena aku tidak pernah membawamu dalam keadaan macam-macam, tapi jika di saat seperti ini kau di sisiku, apa nanti bisa menjamin kau aman? Aku tidak selalu bersamamu, 'kan? Aku melindungimu, jadi tolong hargai usahaku menjauhimu meski aku sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yoongi keluarkan. Mata bulat Jungkook pun melebar tiap mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan.

Mungkin benar, Yoongi memang sedang melindunginya. Tapi melindungi macam apa yang harus membuatnya menjauh? Sangat khayal, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan bisa. Mana mampu Jungkook menjauh dari Yoongi jika seharian tanpa sosoknya saja ia sakit? Mana mampu Jungkook menjauh dari Yoongi jika tiap malam saja nama itu muncul dalam kepala bahkan hadir ke dalam mimpi? Mana mampu Jungkook menjauh dari Yoongi jika semua yang dapat Jungkook ingat tentang dirinya adalah sebagian dari Yoongi?

Jungkook tidak akan mampu menjauhi Yoongi bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mau.

"Aku akan belajar melawan," Jungkook mencoba menguatkan diri. Setidaknya agar Yoongi mau menerima ia sebagai adik yang akan dirawat tiap hari. Setidaknya agar ia tidak menjauh dari sosok Yoongi.

"Mereka terlalu kuat," Yoongi menyahut. "Aku berjanji ini akan segera berakhir, Jungkook-ah. Maaf, aku tidak mau membuatmu berurusan dengan yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku akan—"

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Disusul kecupan kedua, ketiga, yang kemudian berakhir pada hitungan kesepuluh bersama satu gigitan lirih pada bibir bawah yang lebih muda untuk menahan ucapan-ucapannya nanti.

"Karena aku milikmu, aku akan kembali padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

" _GAMAU FFNYA CEPET ABIS."_

" _DIBIKIN YANG PANJANG!"_

.

Ya, itu request dari kukis-ku. Pftt. Jadi ya … konflik lagi? Hehehe.

Lumayan deh ya, konflik lagi. Menambah 'kekuatan' yang digambarin ke Yoongi. Seenggaknya sekarang … Yoongi suka Jungkook. Yosh. Aku lega. Hehehe. aku ikut baper sumpah baca ulang, sampe gak sanggup dan mungkin masih menyisakan typo :"((

Tapi … serius. Jungkook di sini beberan minta dilindungi. Aku tak sanggup. Suka banget. Jadi gak siap bikin FF KookGa dengan seme!Jungkook. cryyyyy.

 **H-2 UNBK!**

Saya caps dan bold demi kelancaran bersama.

YAH AKU MAU UN, GAES. TOLONG HUWE. Tapi aku siap kok! Semangat! Semangat~ semoga aja berhasil kali ini. Aku agak nyesel baru banyak latihan sekarang wkwk. Mungkin karena sebelumnya terlalu malas. Hzzz.

Ini chapter panjang nian. 3K! chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin. Dan di sini mulai gak ringan juga ya, konfliknya. Aduh. Aku aja masih labil enaknya kenapa Yoongi suruh Jungkook menjauh. Ya tapi pasti karena gelut sama orang sih. Hehehe.

Aduh kayanya gaya bahasaku makin jelek. Iya gak sih? T^T udah lama gak nulis, rasanya … ide-ide sekaligus gaya penyampaian yang aku buat makin lama makin buruk. Ugh. Susah ya dipahami FF ini lama-lama? Aaah maafkan! T^T

Yah tapi … semoga kalian suka deh ya…. T^T

Ah aku sedih. Aku kangen nulis lagiiii, tapi kenapaaaa rasanya makin susah menulis. Hehe. Laptop juga udah gak mendukung! Benci! Ugh :(

Yaudah lah ya, segini aja mungkin? Maaf kalau ada salah kata maupun salah tulis, aku mohon maaf banget T^T aku ternyata sangat ceroboh … ugh. Maaf ya T^T

Sukses buat kalian~ Yoohoo~!

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini~ :)


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT WE ARE SHARING**

 _Fanfiction by Min Zucker_

 _copyright 2017_

 **YoonKook Fanfiction**

 _seme!Yoongi x uke!Jungkook_

[ **NOTE** ]

Karena cerita ini AU, maka aku buat Jungkook beberapa senti lebih pendek dan satu tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

.

Jungkook membuat langkah lebar di gang gang kecil menuju rumahnya. Gang yang selalu jadi pilihan jika ingin segera sampai rumah. Tapi suara langkah orang lain menjadi alasannya berjalan lebih cepat dari normal. Suara yang jadi membuatnya takut karena khawatir diikuti orang.

"Jeon Jungkook," suara rendah seseorang dengan tepukan serta sedikit cengkraman cukup kuat di bahunya membuat si marga Jeon itu memekik keras dan melayangkan tinju ke belakang. Tangannya yang mengepal itu mengayun kuat hingga membentur rahang sosok yang tidak ia lihat wajahnya karena menutup mata takut.

Kekehan kecil terdengar, hal itu membuat kelopak Jungkook terbuka perlahan dan menemukan sosok Yoongi tengah mengusap ujung bibirnya yang nampak berdarah. Mata bulat itu terbelalak kaget. Tersadar bahwa ternyata ia baru saja menghantam wajah tampan hyung tersayangnya.

"H-Hyung...," ia memanggil dengan canggung. Merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena langsung mengajukan bogem sebagai reflek. Tangannya bergerak meraih wajah pucat Yoongi dan mengusap rahang yang tadi ia pukul. "Ma-maaf!"

Yoongi tersenyum tanpa beban, menatap Jungkook penuh kasih dalam posisi amat dekat. "Bukan masalah," lirihnya. Ia mengusap lebut rambut Jungkook. "Reflekmu bagus, aku senang. Tapi lebih baik untuk tidak lewat sini lagi lain kali, oke?"

"Hn... aku lelah dan ingin segera sampai.. dan pukulanku ini ajaran Taehyung dan Jimin," Jungkook menghela napas. "Juga ajaran Hyung yang bilang aku harus bisa paling tidak memukul dan menendang lawan."

"Kau belajar dengan baik kalau memang begitu," satu kecupan lembut didaratkan di kening Jungkook. Tangan kokoh itu pun berpindah merangkul pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda di hadapannya. "Ayo pulang, jagoan kecil."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening tidak senang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi. "Jagoan kecil? Dikira aku ini bayimu apa?!"

"Lalu apa panggilanmu seharusnya sehabis memukul wajahku begini, hm?"

"Biasanya juga sekedar memanggilku Jungkook."

"Baiklah, Jungkookie," senyuman manis diberikan pada Jungkook yang masih setia dalam rengkuhan. "Ayo pulang."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah, dengan berani ia mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada rahang tegas Yoongi yang habis ia hantam tadi. "Ayo pulang," jawabnya riang.

*

Jungkook terus tersenyum sepanjang malam. Makanan yang dihangatkan karena ibunya tidak sempat memasak pun terasa enak meski biasanya ia mengeluh.

Tentu saja. Pasalnya, sudah seminggu Yoongi menjaga jarak setelah perpisahan manis yang ditinggalkan di ujung bibirnya. Saat Yoongi merangkulnya selama perjalanan di gang sepi tadi, serta memastikan dirinya sampai ke rumah dengan aman dam disusul lambaian tangan sebagai salam sampai jumpa, ia merasa amat bahagia. Yoongi nampak memberi ruang kembali bagi dirinya setelah mengatakan akan mengurus beberapa urusan.

"Jungkook-ah," suara lembut ibunya terdengar. Yang dipanggil pun mendongak dengan senyum simpul, juga mengunyah suapan terakhir yang masih di mulut.

Wanita itu ikut tersenyum melihat suasana hati yang cerah dan tergambar jelas pada wajah anak semata wayangnya. Ia mengusap rambut halus anaknya, "Harimu menyenangkan, hm? Senyummu terlihat manis sejak tadi pulang."

"Sangat menyenangkan!" Jungkook menjawab setelah menelan makanannya. Senyumnya pun makin lebar.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, sana segera naik ke kamar dan kembali belajar. Biar Eomma bersihkan makan hari ini."

"Baiklah, Eomma... terima kasih!"

Tiba di kamar, Jungkook segera duduk di bangku belajar dan membuka beberapa buku untuk ia baca. Senyumnya masih menempel sampai pipinya seperti mati rasa karena terus ditarik tanpa lelah. Bayangan Yoongi yang berantakan karena baru pulang, ditambah senyuman manis dan sorot mata lembut, juga suara rendah yang kembali mengajaknya bicara setelah sekian lama, semua tergambar jelas di kepala.

Yoongi sangat memesona hari ini. Entah kenapa, jadi makin mendebarkan dan menggetarkan. Jungkook seperti dibuat jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada sosok tetangga depan rumah itu.

Jungkook tiba-tiba merona, teringat bagaimana ia mengecup Yoongi tanpa malu. Malu karena sejak awal Yoongi tidak memberinya kode secara gamblang bahwa ia boleh menyerang lebih dulu. Bahkan ia pun hanya diberi kecupan di kening. Bagaimana bisa ia mengecup rahang yang lebih tua tanpa malu begitu?

Ia merasa amat bodoh sekarang.

"Milk and Cookies," suara seseorang mengejutkan Jungkook yang sibuk merutuki diri sendiri. Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu dan menemukan Yoongi berdiri di sana membawa satu nampan berisi dua gelas susu dan sepiring biskuit yang menumpuk.

"Hyung! Kenapa di sini?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah menghampiri Jungkook, meletakkan bawaannya di meja dekat buku-buku yang terbuka dan duduk di kasur. "Menemuimu," jawabnya ringan. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Jungkook dan menepuk kepala itu pelan. "Kata Jimin, kau terus mengeluh ingin bermain denganku. Jadi aku bermain hari ini."

"U-uh... tidak tuh!" Jungkook mengelak, malu karena ternyata curhatannya dibongkar oleh Jimin yang ia percaya akan jaga rahasia. Ia menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah makin merona. Malu.

Melihat reaksi yang Jungkook berikan, Yoongi terkekeh. Ia menepuk kembali rambut adik tersayangnya itu. "Aigoo, lucunya Kookies ini!"

"Hyuuung," ia merengek, membuat bibirnya merengut ke bawah. "Ke sini memang sengaja untuk menggodaku ya?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan tertawa kecil. Sadar bahwa Jungkook nampaknya merasa kurang nyaman. Ia pun mundur hingga bersandar pada dinding, menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong sambil menatap Jungkook. "Ayo, jangan belajar terus."

"Mau apa?" Jungkook mendelik. "Aku malas kalau diledeki terus."

"Duduk saja dulu."

"Ah, pasti memang mau meledekiku ya!"

"Memang bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Uh... menjengkelkan sekali sih..."

Berdebat beberapa lama dengan Yoongi yang terus menang dan Jungkook yang sibuk menuduh, akhirnya sosok di bangku pun mengalah dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding serta bahu Yoongi. Menyamankan posisinya sekarang sambil merangkul lengan Hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Mau kecupan?"

"H-hee!? Apa?!"

"Bagian mana? Kening? Hidung? Pipi? Atau bibir?"

"Per-pertanyaan apa ini!"

"Atau mau ciuman panjang?"

"He... hentikan!"

Yoongi tersenyum menyadari Jungkook sudah merona hebat karena malu mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia kemudian meraih bahu adik tersayangnya itu, mendorong lembut hingga tubuhnya berbaring di kasur, lalu mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain.

Mata mereka saling bersitatap. Jungkook nampak gugup dalam dominasi penuh yang diberikan Yoongi.

Wajah yang perlahan makin mendekat pun tidak bisa Jungkook hindari. Napas hangat Yoongi seolah membelai lembut wajahnya, ditambah dengan belaian lembut pada pipi halus Jungkook.

Saat mereka sudah amat dekat, Jungkook dengan gugup memejamkan matanya dan Yoongi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bibir mereka pun bertemu sepersekian detik berikutnya. Menempel satu sama lain tanpa halangan dalam beberapa lama.

Terus dalam posisi hanya saling menempel, perlahan permainan diubah dengan Yoongi yang menggerakkan bibir dan mengulum lembut bibir bawah Jungkook. Gerakannya amat manis, ditambah jilatan tipis yang membasahi bibir yang lebih muda hingga lembab.

Dalam ciuman yang makin dalam diterima, Jungkook kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi. Menarik kepala itu lebih dekat secara reflek. Pinggangnya pun sudah dalam rengkuhan lembut Yoongi hingga terasa begitu hangat.

Tubuh mereka ikut erat. Saling menempel seperti hanya dibatasi pakaian. Yoongi menindih pelan tubuh Jungkook, sementara yang ditindih dengan reflek menautkan tiap tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

Saat dirasa napasnya mulai lelah dengan ciuman yang dalam, ia menarik pelan rambut Yoongi sebagai tanda kelelahan. Menyadari sinyal yang Jungkook beri, ia pun menghentikan ciuman pada bibir Jungkook.

Namun, bukannya menarik diri seperti biasanya, Yoongi justru merambat ke bawah secara perlahan. Memberi kecupan kecupan ringan pada rahang hingga jakun Jungkook dan berhenti di perpotongan leher. Ia memberi banyak ciuman lembut di sana, juga beberapa jilatan ringan dan seperti kuluman pada bibir.

Jungkook mengerang tertahan. Tangannya meremas baju yang Yoongi kenakan karena gelenyar panas mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan kancing tertas piyamanya dibuka, disusul dengam yang kedua, dan berakhir di kancing ketiga.

Yoongi mengecup ringan dada yang terekspos milik Jungkook. Membuat getaran panas itu kembali ke seluruh tubuh yang dikecup. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Jungkook dalam keadaan sayu. Keningnya mengerut tipis, heran dengan tatapan yang diterimanya.

"Kau ... belum pernah seberani ini," ia bebisik lirih sambil mengusap pipi Jungkook. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, membuat tatapan teduh yang secara tidak langsung nampak menggoda. "Lanjutkan saja, Hyung."

"Apanya?" jawaban dengan sorot tidak mengerti yang dibuat-buat ia berikan. Keningnya mengerut makin jelas.

"Ciumannya, aku suka."

"Gila ya?"

"Aku sungguhan suka."

Yoongi menggeleng dan mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Nanti wajahmu meledak karena terlalu panas. Aku tidak tega."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, "Apa kali ini Hyung yang takut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan menantang begitu, yang ditanya berdecak pelan. "Bocah nakal. Sudah, sana tidur."

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas," balasnya sambil mendorong Yoongi pelan untuk menyingkir dari atasnya. Membuat yang lebih tua menggelinding jatuh karena kasur yang memang dikhususkan untuk satu orang. Ia terkekeh kecil menyadari baru saja membuat Hyungnya jatuh sambil mrlelangkah kembali menuju bangku belajarnya. "Hyung pernah mengerjakan tugas?"

"Pernah."

"Sungguhan pernah?"

"Kata orang aku pintar, tapi malas."

"Berarti Hyung tidak pintar kalau begitu!"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungoook, "cukup baik kalau soal mengerjakan soal ujian. Tapi aku malas mengerjakan tugas."

"Sudah sana kerjakan tugasnya, selesai itu kita tidur."

"Hyung tidur di sini?"

"Hm... eomma lembur, jadi rumahku kosong."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, "Oke!" ia segera fokus mengerjakan tugasnya agar cepat selesai.

Saat Jungkook selesai dengan tugasnya, Yoongi sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat hyungnya itu. Senyumnya tanpa sadar terkembang meski terlampau lelah setelah mengerjakan tugas. Nampaknya ia senang melihat Yoongi yang sudah hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya meski pergi ke sekolah yang sama.

Memorinya memutar ingatan beberapa hari lalu yang terasa berat. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara dengan Yoongi meski tanpa sengaja berada di bus yang sama. Juga menghindari satu sama lain (meski sebenarnya Yoongi yang menyingkir) saat berjalan ke arah yang sama untuk pulang ataupun berangkat. Harus diakui, hari ini terasa seperti hujan yang merupakan keajaiban setelah kemarau panjang.

Senyum itu masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Hm... Hyung, kau benar. Kau memang milikku yang kembali untukku," gumaman lirih ia keluarkan sebelum ikut terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

Ternyata... butuh berbulan bulan buat ketik lanjutannya, ya..?

Hehe. Ga bisa aku bikin cerita mereka pisah. Ya gimana yaaa. Habis liat foto teaser mereka buat comeback, sebenernya pingin bikin yg sad sad gitu. Tapi kok yaaa begitu siap siap nulis langsung gregetan pingin bikin yang manis. Ya yaudah lah. Sad sadnya nanti nanti aja, atau gausah sekalian wkwk

Ah sebenernya aku juga gatau ini cerita kapan bakal selesai. Kayanya ini emang sekedar cerita slice of life jadiii ya susah juga sih diselesaiin. Sejujurnya di end sekarang pun bisa. Tapi aku ga rela sendiri ya ini habis. Aku tandai finish, karena ya aku gamau bikin banyak yg nunggu gitu. Tapi ga aku centang di complete karenaaa aku rasa ini cerita bakal berlanjut lagi kalau aku dapet ide baru hehehe

Ya! Baiklah, terima kasih dukungan dan penantiannya. Semoga bisa ketemu lagi huhu karenaaaa ya aku sayang jungkook uke walaupun dia disemein pun hot wkwk

Sampai jumpa lagii! Anyuuung!


End file.
